Rose Garlands
by whiskeysforbusiness
Summary: CEO Dimitri Belikov came into wealth after his father's passing. A father he was never fond of. He, along with his best friend and CFO Ivan Zeklos, own a thoroughbred stable. With two derby hopefuls, will the men make the Triple Crown? Will Dimitri get ensnared in the new jockey's web? Can Rose break down the wall of ice surrounding the rich bachelor? Rated M for a reason.
1. It all starts with

**So, after finishing my other story, I decided to at least throw one chapter of this one out. I'm going to try for weekly UDs. We'll see how that works out. The chapters may be smaller than normal, but will hopefully be more ****regular. This chapter is kind of setting everything up and leading into the action. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, only the plot. All races mentioned in this story belong to the respectable tracks, not me. **

* * *

_Fuck._ That was the first thing that popped into Dimitri Belikov's mind as he woke. _I'm way too hot._ He made to move from his position on the bed, only to find his movements constricted. He tensed. _How did I fall asleep with someone in my bed?_ Number one, no one, I mean no one, sleeps in my bed. Especially if I'm in it. Number two, I never brought women back to my apartment. I groaned. Shit faced was not becoming on me. Glancing at my bedside clock, I realized I had three hours before my seven o clock meeting.

_It could be worse._ I grimaced as thoughts of my abusive father, who so happened to leave an empire for me, came to mind. Being New York's most eligible and rich bachelor had it's perks, but past wasn't something you could run from. I looked at the brunette from my spot at the side of my bed. She was pretty enough. _She's beautiful, you ass._ I scowled at my subconscious. Her skin was flawless and tan. She had a toned body that screamed athlete. Her figure was slim, but curvy at the same time, almost like she was built to be lightweight. I sat, staring in a fashion that would certainly be creepy had she been awake, until an alarm blared through the silence.

The beautiful creature inhabiting my bed jumped from the sheets. She searched frantically for her clothes, dressing hastily. I smirked, realising she had no idea I sat watching her. I cleared my throat, causing her to jump, then freeze. She turned slowly, the expression on her face causing me to laugh. The blush on her face was tantalizing, causing other parts of myself to awaken. She bit down on her lip, ripping a growl from my chest. I stood abruptly, not missing the once over she gave my body. I smirked. _I'm pretty baby, but only on the outside._ I strode to her, capturing her lips in my own, dominating her effectively. She melted instantly, meeting each thrust of my tongue with her own. Pulling back, I registered the breathless state she was in. She stepped back shakily, motioning to the door.

"I have to go. I'm already late…" I nodded, rubbing my chest absentmindedly.

"Bye, baby." She smiled wistfully, before turning and striding towards the foyer of my penthouse, black pumps clicking against the wood floor. Sighing, I turned towards the shower.

As I stepped under the spray, my mind strayed back to the dark haired beauty. Why couldn't I forget her already? She wasn't the first to be sexed up by me. Granted, I couldn't really recall the events of the previous night, only that my needs were satisfied and several of my well toned muscles ached in a delicious way. I hummed. Good night indeed. Only, how did we end up here? Normally, my needs were met somewhere else, suchs as their apartment, a club, a car, etc. I wasn't picky. But NEVER in my penthouse.

I towel dried, tying my hair back in a messily fashion. I threw a white dress shirt and black slacks on, not bothering to button the shirt. I padded to the kitchen, smiling upon seeing Sonya. She, as well as my head of security, Mikhail Tanner, lived with me. She cleaned and cooked, seeming all to happy with the tasks. Tanner was my shadow, effectively being paid to babysit a full grown man.

I thanked Sonya as she poured a bowl of cheerios for me. I pulled my phone from my pocket, calling my CFO. After his death, my father's empire of a company, Belikov Industries, was handed down to none other than me. I made my best friend, Ivan Zeklos, my CFO effective immediately. The man had been through more shit with me than his own family.

Ivan also had a side hobby he had conned me into investing in. Horse racing. He and I each owned a few, making up Belikov-Zeklos Stables. Our horses wore the colors royal blue and lime green. Our home track was here in New York at Belmont Park. This year, we each had a two year old colt a piece. Ivan's was a large dark bay horse by the name of Noble Renegade. He was a strong willed colt, giving Ivan a good chance of going to Kentucky next May. I, on the other hand, had a huge sorrel colt. Little Jubilee was anything but. He was ornery, ill-willed, but if he received a good trip, would blow the competition out of the water. "Tiny" as I called him, broke his maiden, or his first win, back in June, remaining undefeated through one more start.

Ivan and I both were trying for the Kentucky Derby next May. "Reny" was being transported to Aqueduct in a month and a half to start his derby prep races, whereas "Tiny" would leave at the end of this month to prepare for his prep race at Churchill Downs in Kentucky the first weekend in September.

Ivan answered on the first ring. "Dimka! How was your night? Did you score with the brown haired bombshell?" I laughed, typical Ivan.

"Yeah, that's beside the point. Are we heading to Belmont after our seven o clock?" Not that I had to ask him twice.

"Absolutely. Aren't you meeting Tiny's new jockey? What with him trying to kill Castile and all?" I chuckled, recalling the conversation I had with our trainer, Alberta Petrov, regarding Tiny's latest casualty. Castile now had a splinted forearm and a small limp, but still wanted to work as a groom. Gutsy.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Should be entertaining anyway. Alberta swears she can handle Tiny though. Says she's coming from Kentucky, straight off a breeding farm." Ivan hmmed.

"I wonder if she's hot?" I rolled my eyes, regretting that he couldn't see the action.

"In your pants Zeklos." He chuckled. After discussing more business, I finished my breakfast, dressed, and headed to the large, towering building with a 'B' plastered on the side.

My veyron came to a halt and I felt Tanner relax. I chuckled.

"Tanner, I like myself way too much to hurt either one of us." He smiled easily, nodding as he fell into step with me.

I strode through the foyer of the top floor. My assistant, Mia, immediately jumped to her feet. Before she would utter a word, I turned cold, almost black eyes on her. She seemed to wither on the spot.

The meeting dragged on endlessly, discussing an international merger. My mind kept wandering back to my bed this morning. The connection that had caused me to be so close to the mysterious woman I had woken up to was baffling to me. Never had I felt so, _nice,_ to be that close to someone.

"Sound good Belikov?" I faced the man who spoke my name, tuning back into business.

_xRose Garlandsx_

My bugatti veyron slide easily into the parking space behind the shedrow of stables. Ivan and I stalked soundlessly towards the barn. Alberta emerged from a stall, hanging the banner with our brand back across the opening. Reny's handsome head popped out from within the stall. He grabbed a mouthful of hay before returning to the seclusion of his stall.

"Mr. Belikov, Mr. Zeklos. I assume you have come here to watch Rose work Tiny for the first time?" We nodded.

"Very well, I think they took to the track a few moments ago. They should be warming up now." We walked from the barn, making our way around the track to stand in front of the finish pole. I saw the familiar blonde, who worked as an outrider with our barn. I also noticed another colt that Alberta trained from a different stable. Colorful Ransom was his name I believe. The jet black colt jogged just in front of my sorrel colt. As they made their way towards the five furlong pole at the back stretch of the track, Alberta clicked her watch. The horses surged forward from an easy lope to an almost lazy run. Tiny stayed right behind the black colt before making a move around him as they turned onto the stretch. A smiled stretched across my face.

"There were no incidents?" Alberta shook her head as Ivan clapped my back.

"Welcome aboard the train to the Derby, my brother." His grin was contagious, soon resulting in Alberta and I both smiling. I nodded.

"He's found his match. I want to meet her." Alberta nodded.

"Absolutely, Mr. Belikov." She turned on her heel, presumably to fetch my new jockey.

"This is going to be amazing! Who knows! With two horses from ZB stables, we may have a shot at the crown!" I shook my head at his enthusiasm.

"One race at a time Ivan. Tiny will race in the Iroquois at Churchill in three weeks. We'll see how he handles being shipped to a new track and how he adjusts." He nodded, making a move to speak, but instead slamming his mouth closed. His eyes widened to the size of saucers. I turned to look behind me, curious to see what elicited that kind of reaction from Ivan, only to have myself freeze. Holy hell, this can't be reality.

* * *

**There it is. Good? Bad? Can't tell? Let me know, your feedback means a lot to me. **


	2. Legs Wrapped Around the American Dream

**Here's #2! Pretty pumped about this story. I'm really hoping that in two weeks when my semester is over, I'll have more time for writing! Okay, onto the story. Thank you everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews. They mean so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of vampire academy.**

* * *

Option one: Acknowledge the fact that I, Dimitri Belikov, nailed my jockey last night and couldn't keep her out of my mind all day. Option two: Ignore the facts. My subconcious nodded. Option two it is. I turned a steely gaze towards the brunette that approached Ivan and I. She and Alberta talked as if they were old friends, casually laughing.

"Rose, I'd like you to meet your new… boss, Mr. Belikov." Rose's gaze lifted, only to widen. _That's right, baby. It's me._ I held my face cold and impassive, noticing Ivan taking my lead.

"Miss..?" She cleared her throat, that infuriating blush rising to her cheeks.

"Hathaway. Rose Hathaway." The next time her eyes met mine, they were taunting. My subconcious clapped. _I love a challenge baby._ I stretched my hand forward. She took it, bobbing it once before dropping it. The familiar spark was there, sending me back hours before.

_Her small body fit perfect against my own as we moved to the hard hitting bass resonating through the club. A predatory smile lit my face. Tonight would be good. I could tell already. Her smile matched my own. My subconcious flexed. 'Bout time someone could match your pace Belikov. _

"_You wanna get out of here?" She trailed her hands across my abdomen, slipping her small fingers barely under the hem of my t shirt. She found the hair there, teasing the band of my boxers. That answers the question effectively. My apartment was five minutes from here. Too far. I could feel myself starting to strain against the crotch of my too expensive jeans. _

_I pulled her deftly through the crowd, nodding to Tanner as we passed. I could feel him take his normal place as my effective shadow. We spilled onto the street, walking quickly. I tucked the small brunette under my arm. She moved to wrap her arm around my waist. I paused, stopping us. She looked up at me questioningly. I shook my head._

"_Nothing personal, baby." Not to her anyway. She nodded, not seeming to take offense. Jeez, what would it matter to you if she did take offense? I scowled as I steered us towards my building. Her eyes widened. Yup, mi casa baby. I couldn't wait any longer. As soon as the elevator doors closed, I hoisted her up. Pinning her hips against the wall with my own and her hands with mine, I claimed her mouth. She eagerly granted me access. I groaned. She even tasted fantastic. What was she doing to me. _

_The doors chimed open, allowing me to stride forward, her still in my grasp. I sat her on the table in the foyer and pulled back. She gazed around, wonder in her eyes as she panted breathlessly. Her eyes landed back on mine. I shrugged._

"_My sister's an interior decorator. She constantly adds something." Too much talking. I dove towards her neck, my hands trailing up her thighs. Reaching the hem of her very short, black dress, I pushed my hands north, exposing more leg. The lacey number revealed once the dress was pushed over her hips elicited a growl from me. I glanced back up to her, smirking. Her head was thrown back, her mouth in the shape of an O. As if feeling my gaze, her brown eyes opened, flicking to mine immediately. _

"_This is gonna be quick baby. We have all night to take it slow." She moaned ,causing my undoing._

"It's _very_ nice to meet you Mr. Belikov." The tiny brunette then turned to my best friend, outstretching her hand. My subconcious rose in the form of a dragon. _Don't touch him._ I shook my head. _Whoa._ Ivan took her small hand.

"Ivan Zeklos, Dimitri's CFO, at your service." His eyes held mirth. _Bastard. _I saw a spark ignite in her eyes. _Feisty, I like._ I scowled as my subconscious walked in a circle around her, nodding appreciatively.

"It's my pleasure Mr. Zeklos." Before he could find a snarky retort I cut him off with a glare.

"You did very well with Tiny today. I'm impressed. We normally have at least one attempt from him." She nodded, in full business mode. I could appreciate that.

"Absolutely. Bertie says you were hoping to have him at Churchill at the end of the month?" I nodded. _Bertie?_ She seemed to be thinking to herself for a moment as she stared at the track.

"That's where I've grown up riding at, I'm pretty familiar with it. If you wouldn't mind me working with Bertie to try to assimilate as much of that track here as possible. That way we have an impressive chance of winning the Iroquois?" I shrugged.

"That's fine with me. I want this horse to have a flying chance in hell." She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"He's fantastic, Mr. Belikov." Sparing a glance at Ivan, she spoke teasingly. "You may have a better horse than Reny." I barked out a laugh as Ivan huffed. Alberta chuckled.

"Alright Rose, you're riding Tiny permanently, but I have a few others that could use a better rider if you're looking for some extra cash?" Rose nodded enthusiastically and the two turned away from Ivan and I. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ivan lost his composure.

"Oh, man Dimka! You banged your jockey!" I simply frowned at him as he continued. "At least you should know if she can ride worth a damn!" He held his sides, as if attempting to keep them from falling apart. I sighed.

"Are you quite done? We have lunch with Natasha and Sydney." That shut the bastard up. I turned and made my way back towards the shedrow. I stopped at the stable with _Little Jubilee_ scrawled in a copper plate next to it. The stall looked just like Reny's, who was Tiny's neighbor, so to speak. Ivan moved to the stall next to it, petting Reny affectionately. Tiny, sensing someone at his stall, whirled, ears pinned towards the opening. Upon seeing me, his ears relaxed, moving forward.

"Hey big boy." He bobbed his head a few times, nudging my arm. As Ivan walked over, Tiny threw his head once more, warning Ivan away. I laughed. Tiny was nothing if not a favorite picker. Ivan muttered something along the lines of _ill ass_. I chuckled once more.

"Come, lets see what good news Natasha and Sydney bring from Russia." With a scowl, we walked toward my black car.

_Rose Garlands_

"Dimka!" Her nasally voice carried through the local bistro. I repressed a flinch, shooting Ivan a look that said '_How did you nail this?_' He shrugged.

"I didn't listen to her." I rolled my eyes. Typical Ivan. I sat across from Tasha, thanks to Ivan quickly stealing the other seat.

"So, how's Russia? Are we making progress?" And, whala, crisis averted, conversation flowed easily. That was, until a certain jockey came waltzing in.

I suppressed a sigh, making a point to ignore the look Ivan was giving me. Just then, Adrian Ivashkov, son of our rival company Ivashkov Enterprises, pushed through the door. He, as always, looked every bit of the sleeze he was. I saw him take in his surroundings, his eyes landing somewhere in the far corner. I could feel Ivan glancing uneasily at me as I watched the ass hole approach Rose. _She's not yours. Calm the fuck down._ I scowled. I had thought he was in Kentucky, looking after his father's thoroughbreds. A squeal broke me from my thoughts as our whole table looked to see the cause of commotion. _No._ I turned in time to see Rose launch herself at the bastard.

"Ri! What are you doing here?!" The joy in her face was unmistakable. Ivan's brows had rose to his hairline. I scowled.

"Lil' Jockey, I have family here." Her answering laughter was musical. I frowned. _Why are you so attached. One night. No big deal._ I shook my head, turning my attention back to my table mate's conversation. Unfortunately, the topic was unpleasant.

"Lucky, wonder how much she had to put out to have Ivashkov give her a nickname." Tasha stabbed something on her plate vigorously with her fork. Sydney nodded. _Oh, for fuck's sake._ I scowled.

"Dimka, are you alright? Is your food bad?" I turned a cold glare towards Tasha, immediately receiving a blanch. _Good._

"I'm fine, Natasha." Lying was easy for me nowadays, almost natural. I frowned. Why was that a lie? I should be fine. I had sex with girls all the time. _But you never think about them afterwards. Nor do you wake up tangled in them._ I shut that train of thought down quickly. Son of a bitch.

* * *

**Reviews? I'm super excited to hear everyone's feedback! :)**


	3. Go Forth & Have No Fear

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy! I'm trying to get the next chapter of my other story up before my weekend starts (tomorrow), but make no promises. Also, for those who have read a lot of my stories, you know by now that I have a very scattered brain. This being said, I have put some thought into my favorite television couple, CaptainSwan. I'm a huge OUAT fan and have considered branching out from VA. Just a thought. Not sure.**

**Disclaimer: The characters from VA belong to Richelle Mead, not me. **

* * *

Tiny's progress was astounding. Alberta even had him breeze six furlongs with Reny one morning. Rose was doing great work with him, never having an incident schooling in the paddock. Unfortunately, Tiny wasn't the only one she was doing work on. For the life of me I couldn't get the woman out of my head. Sighing, I gracefully stretched from the car. Checking the time, I noted it was almost seven in the morning. Rose, along with Tiny would be departing at eight to make the journey to Churchill Downs in Kentucky. Alberta's assistant trainer Oksana would be staying to watch over Reny and travel with him to Aqueduct, allowing Alberta to travel with Tiny.

I entered the shedrow, immediately spotting Alberta and Rose, both of whom refused to use my private jet, saying they wanted to travel with Tiny. Rose worked diligently wrapping Tiny's legs for travel as Alberta held him. He looked great, the extra workouts adding to his muscle tone. It was borderline amazing to even see him standing this still, not trying to prove a point to anyone. Alberta spotted me first.

"Mr. Belikov." I nodded at her.

"How's he doing?" Rose glanced upwards slightly before continuing her work.

"He's doing very well, sir." I nodded, rubbing the colts head affectionately.

"Thank you both. You've done very good work so far with him." Alberta nodded as Rose remained silent. I frowned. Once finished, Rose stood, stretching gingerly.

"I'm gonna dump my things in the trailer." Alberta nodded. I watched Rose as she walked over to a duffel. She grabbed her crop, helmets and chaps before heading to the trailer. _Was that all she had?_ I frowned at the thought.

"Lissa will be traveling with us, if that's okay sir. She's always been the outrider for Tiny and would like to see his progress." I nodded absentmindedly as Rose returned. She reached up to Tiny, stroking his ears softly. She planted a kiss on his nose, causing me to raise a brow. She shrugged at me.

Soon, Alberta was leading Tiny towards the huge trailer. The blonde girl had joined Rose and they chatted eagerly. Tiny was led up the ramp and easily backed into his stall on the van. The chains were attached to each side of his halter. He bobbed his head, causing a chuckle to escape my lips. I saluted the ill ass and turned as Rose, Alberta, and the blonde, Lissa, boarded the van as well. Earlier in the week, I had given my number to Rose with instructions for updating me. Tiny would be worked towards the end of this week and once early next week. Next weekend, Ivan and I would fly down to watch the Iroquois in hopes that our derby hopeful prevails.

_Rose Garlands_

RPOV:

I sighed, nestling into my spot in the trailer. I bobbed my head in time with the music emanating through my headphones. The acoustic version of Renegades by X Ambassadors washed over me. Sam Harris' voice ringing through my ears. _Running wild and running free. I say hey, hey hey hey, livin' like we're renegades. _I smiled. I was a renegade. The thoughts of my night in Belikov's impressive ivory tower bombarded me.

His hands running up my thighs, his hips pinning me to the mattress. His eyes never leaving my own for long. They were the color or molten chocolate and bourbon that night, not the stoic steely brown I had seen since then. His kiss had been domineering, commanding even. But at the same time, he had treated me like I was the most precious thing in the world. I could remember the taste of his mouth, the way his breath caressed my face in wonder. Of course, me being new to the big city, I hadn't realized I was shacking up with New York's most wanted bachelor. I frowned.

"Rose!" We've made it!" Liss bounded from her dormant state. I stood, exiting the living space and making my way towards the ramp leading to the stalls. Tiny was being backed carefully from the van. Alberta emerged, holding the lead. I inhaled deeply, revelling in the freshness. I loved Kentucky. I was born and raised here, so it would always be home. _Home._ I snorted, wondering idly if my parents knew I was even away for almost a month. _Don't kid yourself. They kicked you out for a reason._ Frowning, I followed Alberta with my few belongings.

After unwrapping Tiny's legs and making sure he was settled nicely, I snapped a quick picture of him munching his hay.

_To: MR. Belikov._

_Mr. Belikov: We arrived safely and soundly. He's quite full of himself._

I attached the picture of tiny and pressed send. I stuffed the phone back in my pocket, following Alberta to the parking lot. Apparently money bags had arranged for a rental car to be dropped off for us behind our assigned shedrow. I was pleasantly surprised to find a nice chevy duramax awaiting us. I grinned goofily, eagerly agreeing to drive everyone to the condos we would be inhabiting for a few months.

Alberta parted ways, having her own suite to herself. Liss and I practically skipped towards our new 'home'. For hours we gushed about living with someone else, having been on our own most of our lives, her parents dying and mine, well, you get it. Liss and I grew up in the same town, going to the same schools, etc. After graduation, she took the express lane to New York, intent on seeing what she could of the world, with Alberta. I stayed behind having just gotten hired to jockey up and coming horses at Churchill. I sighed, laying down on my bed and plugging my phone into it's charger. I was surprised to find a reply from Dimitri.

_From: MR. Belikov_

_Thank you. It eases my mind to know everyone is well. He looks fantastic. Take care of him for me. _

_-D_

I simply stared at the screen of my phone for some time, wondering whether or not to reply. I decided against it. What a dynamic man. _A man you can't stop thinking about. _I scowled.

_Rose Garlands_

Friday finally rolled around. After all this waiting and schooling, I think it's safe to say that Tiny and I both are ready for some real work. Liss rode up to Tiny, grabbing the lead from Bertie. Bertie turned to me, cradling my leg as she slung me upwards, onto the back of the huge horse. Tiny was ready. I smiled, handing Bertie my phone.

"Video it. That way I can see how my stretch looks." She nodded.

"You know the plan? Take him easy, just let him run his own pace today. We have several more works before the Iroquois next weekend." I nodded as Liss led Tiny and I towards the track. I could feel the adrenaline start through my system as we stepped onto the dirt. Tiny started his cute prance, causing Liss and I both to chuckle.

"Rosie!" I whipped my head around, finding the source immediately. Liss and I both grinned.

"Mase!" Mason Ashford had been apart of our 'group' all through school as well. The red haired boy aspired to be just as I had, a jockey. I noticed the black and red colors on the horses blanket. Impressive. He jogged over to us, causing Tiny to throw his head up, warning him and the bay he was riding to stay back.

"Whoa Rosie, I always knew you liked um rough." He winked, causing me to giggle. Liss, knowing exactly what had happened between the ornery horse's owner and I, winked at me.

"Hey Mase, you exercising for Ivashkov now?" He shook his head.

"Nope, preping this one for the Iroquois. I'm taking him to the derby." I shook my head.

"In your dreams, Ashford. Tiny, here, and I will be taking the win next weekend." He scoffed at the name of the large creature I backed.

"You're on, Rosie." He went back to jogging his mount as Liss towed Tiny and I towards the five pole. Once close, she unclipped us, giving me room to lope a little ways before edging him into a run.

"C'mon dude, I know what you're made of. Show them." I could feel the surge of power everytime he took a stride. It was exhilarating. The feeling was like nothing else on this world. I bobbed every time his head bobbed. We were the perfect match. We took to the turn and I pulled him away from the rail a bit, knowing he would make his move from the outside on race day. We rounded towards the stretch and I felt him change from his left lead to his right lead, effectively changing gears. I loosened my hold on the reins, encouraging him instead of holding him back. His breath snorted through his nostrils as he surged forward with every stride. The horse was a marvel. We passed the finish pole and I eased him down, finally slowing him on the back side of the turn. After trotting a short ways, Liss clipped him back, smiling like a loon.

"This horse is on fire, Rose." I nodded, out of breath from the ride.

_Rose Garlands_

Later in the evening, the three of us sat in a local diner. Jimmy's was a common place for track workers to eat and socialize at. Ecspecially since they stayed open all night. Alberta listened as Lissa chatted animatedly about this guy she had met at a coffee shop a while back. I tuned out, thinking of the race next weekend. Tiny was so ready. I could feel it. I pulled my phone from my pocket, ignoring the text from Adrian.

_To: MR. Belikov_

_Attached is the stretch run from our first work today. He felt amazing. We won't let you down._

_-R_

I smiled briefly before turning back into the conversation before me. I picked at my salad, nodding at the appropriate times. I desperately wanted a response from him. And for the life of me, couldn't understand why. Since that night, there had been no contact other than updates on Tiny here in Kentucky. So why did I need him to acknowledge me? Because I slept with him? He wasn't my first and I know there was no way I was his. So I was nothing special.

"You know Rose, I think Belikov is quite fond of you. I asked if he wanted anyone else racing Tiny and his response was immediate." I shrugged, fighting my blush.

"I'm the first that's lasted this long right? If I were him, I wouldn't want anyone else aboard either." Alberta shrugged, but the knowing glint in her eye said she didn't believe me. Liss smirked from across the table, earning a glare from me. _Not now Liss._ Sighing, I stretched out, pushing my salad away. Alberta raised her brow.

"That's all you're eating?" I shrugged the concern on her face away just as easily."Jockey's diet remember?" I smiled, hoping to relieve the tension in her shoulders. She frowned but said nothing else.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know what you think. I enjoy hearing back from everyone.**


	4. I Could Make You Happy

**So, many of you are ready for more DxR, and I just want to say: It's coming! This chapter sets up more of the horse racing scene for us, but the next few chapters are very steamy.. And my question to you all is: how steamy do you want this story? As of this instant, it's pretty mature, but I can tone it down if you think it may be to much. Anyway, let me know before I post ch. 5, as it is pretty ****descriptive. *IMPORTANT***

**Thank you all for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

I rocked back, my leather chair creaking in protest. Ivan and I had three more days here in the city, before heading to Kentucky. To say I was eager was an understatement. I kept telling myself I was intrigued to see how Tiny would do his first start away from home. However, the daunting part of my subconscious kept informing me that I needed to see Rose. To make sure she was okay. Just as I thought this, my phone pinged.

_From: Rose_

_Attached is yet another video, this time from Liss' perspective. Hope you enjoy. He caught another gear today. The horse working next to me will race Saturday as well. FYI. Don't worry, I've kept my eyes on the competition. We've got this._

_Sincerely, Rose_

I laughed. Of course she does. I opened the video, watching it closely. The first thing I noticed, aside from my horse's enormous stride, was the perfect view I got of her ass. Perv. I frowned. I couldn't help it. I noticed everything about this woman. I shook my head and watched the horse make his way across the dirt.

_Rose Garlands_

_From: Rose_

_Mr. Belikov. I would like to wish you safe travels tonight. I'll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow morning. I'll be the one in your silks. ;)_

_-Rose_

I chuckled, shutting my phone off as I settled into the lavish cabin of my jet. Ivan was reading up on our competition tomorrow. I shook my head at him. He was going to give me an ulcer if he didn't calm down. Sighing, I looked downward as we took off. It was peaceful to see the world below me, to be guarded in my plane. I frowned. Don't go there Belikov.

Why was I traveling down my past? Was it the girl? Was she making me question my life choices. Was it really better to be shut off from the world? _What are you getting at Belikov? Your fucked up. She wouldn't want you, not if she knew what lay beneath the beauty on your skin._ I blanched. _Not tonight. I'm not going there tonight._

_Rose Garlands_

The track was already bustling with life as me and Ivan entered the VIP parking. We quickly sought out our team, so to speak. Alberta stood, patting Tiny lovingly. The sap was lapping it up. I shook my head. He'd obviously been pampered more than normal. Hearing our approach, Alberta smiled.

"Mr. Belikov, Zeklos." She smiled.

"Alberta. How's he doing this morning?" Her eyes light up.

"Wonderful. He ate everything this morning. I expect a good trip from him sir." I nodded.

"We'll be watching." She smiled kindly as Ivan and I turned. My companion was practically bouncing from excitement. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ivan, if you don't stop I'm going to send you out there to run the race instead of Tiny." I scowled, while he shot me an impish grin.

"Sorry Dimka. This is our year. I can feel it." I shrugged.

"Maybe so, Ive."

Waiting for the 9th was torturous. I enjoyed watching the races, don't get me wrong. But I could only stay focused on the race ahead of my team. I silently prayed, not that I was known for my belief, that Rose made it around okay. I frowned, but couldn't shake the anxiety caused by the thought of her barrelling across the dirt with a field of two year old horses. _You're losing your touch…_ I scowled.

Finally, the nine horses in the field for race nine made their way towards the starting gate. Tiny would break from the number six position, right in the center of the pack. I scrubbed my jaw furiously as I watched the young horses bounce and prance across the dirt on their way. Tiny was no exception. He struck hard with his front hooves with every stride he took, throwing Rose forward every time. I sighed. _Come on._ They were led into the gates one by one. I could feel my heart beating with an anxious rhythm.

As the number nine horse was loaded, it was as if the entire crowd held their breath. Then the bell rang and the gates flung open. Tiny left in time with the others, shooting to the front part of the pack. They moved across the dirt in front of the grandstand and took to the first turn. Tiny was third on the outside, two lengths off the leader. He held that position along the back stretch. _He can't make that up. He's never been off the leader before._ I sighed. As they rounded the back turn I could faintly see the big red colt. He seemed to be gaining a bit of ground. _Maybe a second place finish? Not too bad for his first start away from home._ As the turn rounded into the home stretch, I saw Tiny, who now sat in second, change leads. His strides seemed to be stronger, more powerful. He easily overtook Ivashkov's horse for the lead. _No fucking way…_ I watched in disbelief as the colt crossed the finish four lengths in front of others.

"It's Little Jubilee for the win." Ivan took my hand, clapping my back.

"Looks like we're going to the winner circle my brother." We descended the stairs, meeting Alberta on our way. She smiled knowingly at me.

"Looks like the duo got it done." I nodded at her, hugging her slightly.

"Good work. They'd be no where without a leader." I could have sworn I saw a blush. Before I could dwell on that, my attention was caught somewhere else. Lissa, who was now dressed in her formal race day attire, scampered ahead of us to where Tiny was being led to the winner's circle. I could hear Rose's excited voice carrying over all of the commotion as someone interviewed her.

"No doubt. I think this horse has what it takes to make it all the way." I smiled. _That's my horse she's talking about._

Tiny and her both had dirt on their fronts, Rose having an outline from her goggles on her face. I smiled slightly. Grooms sponged Tiny's face as congratulations were handed around. Rose hopped gracefully from a top Tiny. She patted his neck, hugging him slightly as she murmured something to him. _Lucky bastard._ Our picture was requested and as we lined up, me holding Tiny and Ivan to my right, an unsettling thought came to my mind. I wanted Rose near me. As she walked towards Alberta, I grabbed her wrist, pulling her small frame in front of Ivan and I's. She wiped the shock from her face long enough for the picture. I looked down at her, offering a small smile.

"Congratulations, Rose. And thank you. I'd hate to see this horse without you as his jockey." Her cheeks heated in a flush. I felt myself stir below the belt at her beauty, even in shapeless silks and covered in mud. She was, indescribable. _Not now baby. I'd hate to have to take you in the winner's circle._

"Thank you, Mr. Belikov." It was a low murmur, but I was close enough to catch it. She moved to retreat. Panicked, my hand shot out once more to grab her wrist. She looked up at me.

"I think it's Dimitri, now." I smiled smalley, pleased when she returned it. As Alberta took Tiny's lead, Rose turned away, presumably to change. I smiled, pleased with myself.

"The fuck was that?" I whirled to look at Ivan, whose face held a knowing look. I scowled.

"Can it Zeklos." He barked a laugh out.

"You have it bad and you don't even know it!" My gaze turned steely, unfortunately not working on him. "Jeez, the sooner you acknowledge it, the sooner you can do something about it."

* * *

**There it is! :) PLEASE read the AN up top as I really want you all's opinion.**


	5. I'm So Used To Being Used

**Sooo… I apologize! I know it has been forever! RL is spanking me right now. I'm gone almost every weekend at least an hour away competing, so it's slightly stressful. But, I am NOT quitting this story. Just hang in there with me!**

**Question: Does anyone out there watch OUAT?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy. **

* * *

Alberta approached me later that evening at the banquet. I had been trying discretely to keep track of the status of Rose's arrival. Alberta was dressed in a lovely cream gown that was floor length. I had to admit, for someone that was around my own mother's age, she was very good looking.

"Mr. Belikov." I nodded at her, shaking her hand and tried not to look as distracted as I felt.

"Alberta." She opened her mouth, only to shut it once more. I frowned.

"What is it? Is Tiny doing fine?" She seemed to relax.

"Yes, Tiny is doing very well… Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Rose." I felt my shoulders tense. Surely Rose hadn't spilt the beans? Sensing my tension, she continued. "I know you are very possessive of her, as you should be, but we have quite a time before Tiny's next start and Rose could use a little extra cash…" I cocked my head to the side, confusion settling my shoulders.

"Does Rose want a raise?" I was baffled. Alberta shook her head viciously.

"Oh no sir! She doesn't even know I'm asking you about this. But, I'm training a four year old mare and her jockey was just injured in an accident and I wanted to know if I could use Rose as a jockey?" She seemed squeamish asking me, almost so much so it was humorous. I straightened my face.

"Alberta. Rose is more than welcome to pick up other horses so long as Tiny is worked appropriately. Until it becomes a problem, feel free." The woman's shoulders slumped in a cartoonish way, causing me to flatten my lips to keep from smiling. Just as she had turned to leave, Rose walked into the elegant ballroom of the hotel. The stirring from earlier in the day returned full force. Her dress was sleeveless, the top a sparkly silver, the bottom black. The skirt portion was slit to her mid thigh, revealing more than I needed as it billowed around her. I turned abruptly. _No Belikov. You screwed (literally) up already. Not happening._ I faced Rose's direction once more, throwing a cold smile on my face. She pranced towards me effortlessly. _Mother of…_

"Dimitri." She all but purred my name, causing my eyes to widened fractionally.

"Roza." She hmmed as she reached behind me, grabbing a drink. She lifted it, like a toast, before downing its contents.

"You look stunning as usual, Rose." She smiled largely.

"Why thank you, Mr. Belikov. Are you complimenting me?" Her eyes twinkled with mirth. My subconscious roared at me to take her here. Instead, I smirked.

"Is it so odd, Rose? To receive a compliment?" She cocked her head to the side, letting her gaze trail down my body. I bit my cheek as I attempted not to shudder.

"Well Mr. Belikov," Her eyes met mine once more, the color of melted chocolate. "You're certainly not bad looking yourself." She smiled a wicked smile. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to me. I looked briefly around before kissing her cheek in a fashion most bystanders would view as sweet. It was anything but. I could hear her breath catch in her throat and smiled.

She turned abruptly, pulling her wrist from my grasp. I frowned, but found the source of our interruption. The bubbly blonde pranced towards us, looking pretty as well. Hmm. An entire racing team made of women. I smiled. True Belikov fashion.

"Rose!" Come on!" With a fleeting glance behind her, Rose allowed the blonde to drag her away. I smiled lazily at her, igniting a blush across her face. I silently groaned. Damn woman.

_Rose Garlands_

I downed the last of my scotch before returning to the task of unbuttoning my dress shirt. I frowned. When was the last time I had company for the night? Well, since I had to think about it, that told me it had been way too long. Rose to be exact. I clenched my teeth. I needed a release. Now. I shouldered my shirt off, throwing it on the chair in the corner of my bedroom. I slid my pants down my legs as I made my way to the bathroom. I needed a shower.

Stepping under the spray, I lent against the cool tile with one hand as the other gripped my hair. _What was wrong with me?_ I snorted at myself as images of the brunette flashed through my mind. Dancing. The club. Underneath me. Naked. Moaning. Astride Tiny. In the winner's circle. Her blush. At the banquet. Her dress sliding up her legs. I groaned, aloud this time. _Son of a bitch._ Looking down at the hardness between my thighs, I had the urge to beat my head against the wall of the shower.

Just as I reached to turn the water to cold, a knock on my door echoed over the sound of the shower. _Great_. I wrapped a towel hastily around my waist and padded from the room, not minding the water trailing behind me. I roughly opened the door, expecting to find Ivan or someone as equally annoying. Instead, Rose stepped through the door, not minding my presence. She placed her clutch on the bar and turned to face me. A smile slinked across her face.

"Did I interrupt something?" She was clearly referring to the tent in my towel. Said problem was practically bouncing at the sight of her. I scrubbed a hand over my face. "Do you need something Rose? Or was this purely a chatty visit." She stood, gazing at me for a second before walking over to me. Her dress billowed around her legs as she strode in her black pumps towards me.

"Don't be grouchy. I need something. And by the looks of your situation, you need it as well." My eyes widened, my erection strained and a groan left the back of my throat. Her wicked smile lit her face. She reached behind her, deftly unzipping her dress. Before it had pooled at her feet, I was there, lifting her up. My towel landed on the floor, discarded by my quick movements. Before I knew it, we were on the bed. I pushed her into the cushion as she closed her eyes.

"You have no idea what you do to me." I growled, eliciting a moan from her. _Holy hell._ This woman would be the death of me. I swear it.

I captured her lips with my own, briskly taking care of the last remaining fabric on her body. Immediately, I groaned. She was… beautiful. The realization dawned unsettling in my mind. Her small hands on my face broke me from my thoughts. She started to trail them downward, stopping before I could grab them. She placed them on my abdomen. _She remembered_. My subconscious frowned, gesturing to the naked woman underneath me. _Right._ I tangled my hand in her hair, memorizing every inch of her.

I trailed a hand down the curves of her body, relishing in every inch. My lips followed the action of my hand as the other remained tangled in her dark locks. She moaned at my administrations, causing me to groan. _Beautiful._ That one word echoed through my mind as I drank in the sight of her. Her hair splayed across my pillow, back arched meeting my hand halfway. I dipped my fingers to her core, immediately feeling faint. _So wet._ Lord have mercy on my soul. Immediately, I lined myself up at her entrance, pausing only slightly. I looked to her face, noticing her eyes snapping open. Said eyes were hooded with such passion and lust it struck me still. Taking matters into her own hand, she wiggled downward, settling on my tip. I was helpless. The only thing I could do was watch as she rolled her hips, rubbing herself with the head of my length. It was the most erotic thing I had seen. Her hands gripped the pillow behind her head as she twirled and rode the tip of me. I could feel myself getting harder with each movement. I didn't even realize that was possible. Her moans turned to whimpers and mewls as she reached closer to her first orgasm. Still, I was frozen as I watched this beautiful creature use me to find release. Her movements were more and more frenzied as she hurried herself to oblivion.

Finally, I broke my trance. I sensed her moments away from orgasm and made my move. I plunged into her, moaning her name. Her eyes snapped open as her body stiffened and found release immediately around me. _Holy hell_. I was not going to last long. I set a punishing rhythm, gritting my teeth to keep from embarrassing myself. Her moans of "faster" and "harder" spurred me onward. Her legs wrapping around my waist, her heels driving into my ass to rebuke her demands. She came once, twice, three more times. I was faintly aware of my subconscious smirking, but wasn't focused on him. Just as she was coming down from her fourth orgasm, I flipped her so that she was on her hands and knees. This earned a loud moan. She lent forward, her face touching the mattress, as she stuck her ass in the air. I could see the gleam of her arousal. I groaned "Fuck." _She's so ready._ I plunged quickly back into her, burrowing my head in the crook of her neck. One arm snaked down, rubbing her clit gently, as I propped up on the other, never slowing my thrusts. Not long and her body tightened once more, her walls clenching around my length. Only this time, I joined her. I slammed home once more, before stilling and spilling into her. I groaned, thanking the inventor of birth control as I slowly slid from her core, wincing as the cool air hit sensitive flesh.

_Rose Garlands_

I sleepily fluttered my eyes, registering the unfamiliar overly hot feeling. Glancing down, I remembered why. _Jeez, even asleep I can't get close enough_. I pondered the previous nights events as I felt myself stir in remembrance. Rose was… No words could describe her. _Why can't I just forget her?_ Something drew me, like a moth to a flame, to this woman. I needed to be close to her, even though I could feel myself slipping through the carefully mortared walls I had built as a teenage boy. _Oh get a grip Belikov. She's a good lay_. I wanted to shrug at my subconscious. True.

Rose slowly stirred, nuzzling into my chest. I tensed, doing my damndest not to yank her away from me. _She's asleep. Not her fault. She's asleep. Not her fault._ I was struck by the thought of her actions the night before. She _remembered_. She had stopped herself from touching me. A groan woke me from my thoughts.

I smiled knowingly as the beautiful brunette stretched her aching muscles. _Me too baby, me too. _She glanced at the clock that blared 6:30, groaning again. She threw her arm over her face, causing me to outright chuckle. I pulled her back to my side, running my fingers through her long locks. I swore she purred. The noise ran straight through me, down to my member. Grinning wickedly, I pulled her underneath me. She smiled up, into my eyes. _Beautiful._

"Mr. Belikov. You are one insatiable man." I trailed kisses up the side of her neck and onto her jaw line, earning a loud moan. "But damn if I don't try." Her words came as more of a moan. I smiled. _Oh yes, baby._ I twined my arms around her waist, holding her up slightly as I slowly sheathed myself in her once more. For once in my life, taking caution to the tenderness that no doubt plagued her core after last night. _Why do you care? Get what you need._ I frowned at my inner thoughts as I pumped into her slowly. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o', causing my subconscious to puff out. _That's right baby. That's me giving you that feeling._ I smiled wickedly, tightening my arms and hoisting her up further. I picked up my pace fractionally, watching her face transform into even more bliss as I hit deeper. Smirking slightly and grabbing both ass cheeks in my hands, I plunged into her depths. She came, hollering my name, causing me to follow behind her. I swear she ripped the biggest orgasms from me. Panting, I rolled off of her and pulled her into my side. Why? I had no idea. I wasn't touchy feely. But in that moment, I was content.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! Thank you, to everyone who has supported me and this story thus far. **


	6. Forces Of Attraction

**Here's six! I hope you all enjoy! I am beginning to brainstorm some ideas for an OUAT fic, so I'm super pumped I got this chapter out this week. As you all know, I have been writing ahead and as of right now am somewhere in chapter 10 of this story. FYI, it may be a long one. Another heads up, there will be some angst parts to this story, so if you're not really into that kind of thing, beware. **

**Anywho, this chapter sheds some light on who Rose Hathaway really is in this story. Just a little bit, there is still much to learn.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire academy.**

* * *

I stretched in a cat like manner, cataloging the aches in my muscles. Thoughts of last night entered my head, causing me to smile. I became aware that I was the only one in the bed. I shrugged and headed for the shower. After washing the sweat and grime from my body, I walked from the bathroom, pausing to pick up his dress shirt. I slid the material over my body and buttoned the front.

Padding from the room, I immediately smelt bacon. My stomach grumbled in agreeance. I stopped in the archway of the hall and admired the view. His pants hung dangerously low on his hips, giving a nice view of the expanse of his back. The way his muscles bunched and rolled made my belly clench. _How could he make me wanton after a night of sex?_

Shaking my head, I padded over to the breakfast bar and took a seat on one of the stools. Dimitri turned moments later, holding a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. He sat it down in front of me before turning and pouring himself a cup of coffee. I watched his back for a moment before shrugging and sticking a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"So, about last night…" I trailed off. He turned his once more steel brown eyes on hers. He sighed, scratching his chin.

"Yes, about last night." He raised his eyebrow. "Do you normally seduce your boss? Or is this a new habit?" I blushed crimson, biting my lip. His face turned serious.

"Stop. You have no idea what that color on your cheeks does to me." I gasped in shock. Did I really have an effect on the richest bachelor of NYC?

"Anyway. I don't typically sleep with my employees, seeing as how I'm told I'm suppose to have some sort of ethics. However, I will make an exception, Miss Hathaway." His eyes held a knowing glint. "It seems as though I can't stay away from you." He padded, with his coffee in hand, around the bar, taking the seat next to me. "But, you need to understand one thing about me, Rose." I nodded, thinking back to the mind blowing sex I experienced with this god of a man.

"Ok. Shoot boss." He looked into my eyes for several moments before sighing.

"I don't do touchy, feely, romantic shit. I don't have relationships. I fuck. Period. Don't expect to be wined and dined first." I nodded. "And I don't share. So, if you don't like this arrangement, just say 'hey you're a prick and I want a relationship.'" He shrugged. "I get that. But I don't want to be made a fool by fucking someone elses girl." I nodded. Sounded reasonable.

"Sounds fair, boss." He looked somewhat shocked, before regaining himself.

"Don't call me that." I smiled.

"Ok Comrade." He groaned, shaking his head.

_Rose Garlands_

Several hours later, around lunch time, Rose ambled through the shedrows of Churchill Downs. She smiled, not realizing how much she had missed her home. This place raised her, it was where her earliest childhood memories were from. Her parents coming to see their horses run. She remembered staying here as her mother trained horses. She would run amuck, causing chaos wherever she went. By the time she was old enough, she was riding outrider horses, ponying the high priced thoroughbreds to and from the barns. Then, finally people recognized her ability on the back of said high priced horses. She began exercising for Dashkov Racing until they moved to California. Then she picked up work with the Ivashkovs, exercising and eventually racing the young horses in their maidens.

This track was iconic for her, as it was for many. The twin spires loomed over the grounds in the midday sun. Several horses jogged lazily about on the dirt and turf alike. I was mesmerized by it. The jockey statues with winning silks painted on them, the statues of Barbaro, Secretariat, and Astrides placed to help fans remember iconic horses of the past, all of it sung to her. The history of it. Since 1875, this track had been showing the American people horse racing.

I smiled, remembering all the derby and oaks days I had spent here, dressed in cute dresses and far too large hats. I could still remember the tears that sprung into everyone's eyes as "My Old Kentucky Home" was played and the way everyone would sing along to it. The survivors parade, honouring those who had fought off breast and ovarian cancer.

I was slapped from my thoughts as I watched one of Ivashkov's horses jog along the backside. I leant against the railing of the entrance, studying the movements of the horse. I smiled faintly, realizing with sudden clarity which two year old this was. Elusive Harlan was the last colt I had helped foal at home. The large steel grey horse looked sturdy and sure. I shook my head. No need in reminiscing over three years.

I turned back towards the stables, only to come face to face with Alberta. The woman who was practically my mother. I had been devastated when Bertie had announced her leaving. Bertie had worked, along with my mother, for Dashkov Racing. Unfortunately, Bertie hadn't had the breeding enterprise my mother had to fall back on. Therefore, Bertie had moved to New York, taking residence at Belmont and training for the likes of Belikov.

"Hey Bertie." The older woman threw an arm around my shoulders as we both walked back towards the barn.

"Oh, Rose. I'm so glad we're back." Her eyes held crinkles in the corners as she smiled.

"Me to, Bertie. Me too." They stopped at their shedrow. "Do you remember?" Bertie nodded.

"Of course Rose. The best years of my life happened here, at this track." She took a deep breath. "And now, to have two possible chances of winning The Derby next spring." She stopped, shaking her head. "It's an indescribable feeling. All those years, working under your mother and winning the derby with her were wonderful. And now, to come back so many years later and have more chances…" She looked me in the eye. "Well, it would be amazing. And I'm so happy that you'll be here with me."

I could feel tears spring to my eyes as I squeezed the arm slung around Bertie's waist tight. I was happy. For the first time in three years, I was truly happy.

"_MOM!" My voice roared down the barn alleyway as I ran. Epiphany was foaling. I smiled. Pip was given to me by my father after she retired. I had showed her in hunters for a year before deciding to breed her. And now was the time._

_Janine Hathaway rounded the corner, almost skidding into me. Her eyes were wide with excitement, much like that of my own. She smiled before following behind me. We hastily entered the stall, Pip barely sparing a glance in my direction. We made our self comfortable in a corner as we watched the miracle before us. Before long, a beautiful grey baby was born into the world. _

"_He's your's, Rose. It's your turn to have a hand in the family business." I smiled as I scratched Pip behind the ears._

"_I want to name him… Elusive Harlan." Sire: Harlan's Holiday, Dam: Elusive Epiphany. My mother smiled, a true kind smile. _

Little had I known, that would be the last kind memory I had of her. For the next night, after curfew and slightly intoxicated, I had been kicked out of my house. At 21, I had been homeless. I frowned at the memory of hatred on my parents faces. I had disgraced them and our family name. Bertie headed off, claiming she had things to wrap up.

Elusive Harlan was walked by, the groom seeming to fight with him slightly. I smiled. His mother was a stubborn mount as well. The colt trotted by, seeming to mind his own business and not paying a bit of attention to the poor man in charge of walking him down. As if sensing my stare, the colt swivel his head towards me. A familiar chuckle broke me from my thoughts.

"Well, well little jockey. Admiring my stock?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ri, of course I'm admiring your acquired stock. After all, I did own his mother." He laughed heartily.

"Why do you think I'm so damn adamant about trying to get this colt a good career?" I smiled.

"Thank you, Ri." He smiled back at her.

"You know my job offer still stands?" I sighed. Adrian had been trying to get me back since the moment I had left. I shook my head, but he wasn't having that. "I have Pip's baby…" His voice was sing-songy, causing me to laugh. But I still declined. The Ivashkov barn was tainted with memories I no longer wanted to retain. He nodded sadly, understanding.

I said my goodbyes and parted ways, heading towards the shedrow I was currently in. I turned the corner, nearly running into Dimitri. I couldn't keep the shock from my face. He on the other hand, look bored. But upon further inspection, it was the controlled, purposeful bored I often saw on his face. The bored he used to keep people out. I frowned, murmuring an apology, as I stepped away from him. He nodded, stepping around me.

He was halfway down the aisle before he stopped. I saw his shoulders tense before drooping. He turned, stalking gracefully like a predator towards me. He roughly cupped my cheeks in his hands, pushing me into the wall of the barn. I gasped, granting him access to my mouth. He finally pulled back, gasping for air. He dropped his forehead to mine, catching his breath along with me. I could see him pinch his eyes closed. When he reopened them, they were the molten color I loved.

"What am I going to do without you constantly terrorizing me?" His eyes searched my own. I smiled playfully at him.

"Well Comrade," I pulled my phone from my pocket. "I can always send you dirty things, if that's what it takes to keep you going." I smiled wickedly. He smirked, leaning down to graze his lips to my ear.

"Anytime, Baby." With a chaste kiss and a wicked smile, Dimitri turned and made his way back down the aisle of the barn. He didn't look back, nor did he stop again. But Rose couldn't help but bring her fingers up to her lips, still stinging from the fiery kiss they had just shared.

_Rose Garlands_

Liss and I sat at Jimmy's, chatting about getting back to work tomorrow. I was excited to climb aboard Amber for the first time tomorrow. Alberta had approached me earlier before we had left, asking if I wanted to ride a mare in the Breeder's Cup Filly and Mare Turf in a little over a month. Saying no would have proven me a fool.

"Sooo…" I glanced up at Lissa from my plate. I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, don't play coy, Rose. I saw his face at the banquet." Her expression was knowing. I sighed. What was the point?

"He's a fantastic lay." I sighed.

"So are you like a thing now?" Lissa's curiosity took me back to the deal we made this morning. _I fuck._

"Eh, no. Not really." Lissa gave me a long look before shaking her.

"Be careful Rose. He's nothing but trouble." I nodded.

"Always am, Liss." She frowned, but lapsed into silence.

* * *

**There you have it folks! Let me know what you think. I appreciate all of the support I have behind me on this story and my others as well. Speaking of, some have asked when I will be updating my other stories and my only answer is: it's hard to tell. RL is still kicking butt and DOTW is kind of going slow. This story has become much more popular , therefore writers block has come into play. I WILL finish it out, just not sure of the time frame. **


	7. I Could Be Your Love Song

**Was feeling generous and decided to UD twice :) I won't be able to write this weekend, but I will be able to get notifications for review and such ;) Thank you to all who support this story, you guys are the force behind my writing. Still pondering the notion of writing some Captain Swan fics...**

**On a side note, Tom Cruise is currently filming a movie in my small town… Pretty awesome. It's called Mena and is about Barry Seals.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this story. **

* * *

I stared out over the horizon of New York. The sun was setting, a great pink splaying across the sky. I wondered idly if Rose saw it. _What does it matter?_ I sighed, rubbing a hand across the stubble that graced my jaw. It was mid October now. Meaning I had gone over a month without release. Over a month without seeing _her._ She texted me regularly, sometimes simply to tease me, others to talk. She kept me informed on Tiny and also telling me the mare she rode for Alberta would run in the Breeders Cup Filly and Mare Turf.

I was surprisingly proud. I put it off as simply gloating about my jockey riding in the Breeders Cup. Ivan informed me, however, that I _missed _her. The notion was a new one. The only people I had missed were my family. Never a girl. Never. Ivan had also decided that he wanted to go to Keeneland to watch the races. I had shrugged, hiding my eagerness to be back in the bluegrass state.

So, here I sat, a week away from seeing her again. Frustrated, I called Ivan, telling him I was heading home. Tanner met me in the foyer and we rode in silence to the ground floor. Sensing my tension, as he had for weeks now, Tanner stood in the corner. I wanted to smile a rueful smile, but the expression just wouldn't make it.

I climbed into the SUV as it roared to life. I loosened the tie around my neck as I stared at the bustling streets of the city. Mikhail maneuvered effortlessly through the traffic, giving me time to brood. I grimaced. _When had I become such a sap?_ I had no clue, seeing as how I learned long ago to keep my shit to myself.

"_Daddy? Daddy, where is momma?" I cringed as I heard Vika's voice. So innocent, pure. She had never seen this side of my father. The drunken, violent side. None of my sisters had, in fact. The only reason I had was because I stood up for momma. Vadik Belikov was a bitter man indeed. _

_The large man, who looked so much like myself, straightened, giving my mother and I a withering glare. He turned on his heel, seeking out my youngest sister. I reacted instantly. At thirteen years of age, I was nearly as tall as he was and just as strong. My attack was quick, just enough to get the point across. _

I shook myself from the memories as Tanner parked in the deck of my apartment building. _Why even go there? _I frowned at my subconscious as I strode to the elevator. Once again, Tanner seemed to cower in the corner of the box, intent on staying out of my way. _Good._ I huffed as the door slide open. I briefly glanced at my phone, finding it oddly quiet. I frowned as I walked through my apartment, shedding my clothes as I did so.

I shoved through my bedroom door, pausing only when I heard noise coming from the bathroom. Singing, to be exact. My head cocked to the side. _Someone's visiting?_ I hadn't planned on visitors. Odd. I opened the door, only to be engulfed in steam. _What the-_ All thoughts were flung from my head as I stared openly at the woman in my jacuzzi tub.

Her mahogany hair lay atop her head in a messy fashion, a few strands dipping into the suds. The tops of her full breasts were barely visible through the foam. She was humming slightly, a methodical melody I couldn't place. At that point in time, I couldn't care. She popped one chocolate orb open, smiling at my presence. I briefly wondered how she was here, the thoughts leaving almost immediately.

I strode forward, toeing my shoes and socks off as I went. My pants hit the floor on the way as well. Rose smiled saucily up at me as I stepped into the overly full tub. Water splashed over the rim. I grasped Rose around the waist, shifting her so she was facing me on my lap. I bent my knees, giving her somewhere to rest her back.

She smiled, arching her back against my limbs and into my hands. I smiled, dipping my head to take a pert nipple in my mouth. Her moan shot straight to my unused dick. I knew she could feel it digging into her hip from her place on my lap. She wiggled her ass, confirming my thoughts. I groaned at the friction. Her grin grew. I shuddered at the lust in her eyes.

I captured her lips in my own, immediately asking for entrance. I explored her mouth, both of us fighting for dominance. I loved a challenge. Rose's nimble fingers trailed across my jaw, behind my ears and into my long hair. She slipped the band from it's place at my neck, releasing the strands that had been unwillingly confined all day. My hands turned their attention to her breasts as my tongue continued to explore hers. Her nails scraped against my scalp, effectively rolling my eyes into the back of my head.

The carnal desire coursed through my veins, bridled by the urge to worship her. Having enough of playing, I lifted her slightly, pulling her back down onto my length. Both of us moaned loud enough I was sure Mikhail could hear. Not that a care passed through me.

"Fuck, Rose." She mewled in that way of hers, content to be filled to the brim. I held her hips and began pistoning into her. Her moans spilled more frequent from her lips until she stiffened and her walls fluttered deliciously against my length. I stood abruptly, not moving her from her position in my arms, staying buried inside of her. I pushed her back against the wall, pausing only to attach my lips to hers, and began a punishingly sweet pace.

Once again, her soft groans of contempt echoed in my ear as her breath spilled over my face. I peppered her face,neck, breasts, whatever I could find, with kisses. Her legs held firmly around my waist, stiffening as another orgasm ripped through her. I could feel myself growing closer and carried Rose to my bed, never breaking our sacred contact.

Her breath spilled from her mouth in pants, her hair sticking to the sweat on her forehead, eyes so heavy from lust they barely parted. I slowed down slightly, entwining my fingers with hers on either side of her head. I drove into her with purpose, pushing as far as I could inside of her. Her face held an expression of pure pleasure. Once more, I could feel her walls tightening.

"Oh, Dimitri." "Right there." With every word she said, I could feel my dick turn to steel. I watched as Rose snaked a hand down, never slowing my pace. When her small fingers massaged my balls, that was all it took. My cock jerked inside of her, spilling my seed as she called out my name.

"Fuck Roza." I collapsed on top of her, trying to gather my breath. Her hands snaked back into my hair, massaging my scalp. I managed to roll off of her, pulling her close. She snuggled into my bicep as on hand came to a rest on one of my hips. It was strangely comforting. A small smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes. I traced patterns on her bare back, wondering why I wanted her in my bed.

"How are you even here?" I could feel Rose shift, moving carefully around me, remembering that I didn't like contact on a third of my body. Her eyes peered into my own as she answered.

"Ivan. He said you were overly grumpy. So, he sent the jet for me. Slightly ostentatious by the way." She smiled at me. I smirked back.

"Gotta keep appearances, baby." She rolled her eyes, settling carefully back into my side. I tensed slightly, forcing myself to relax again.

"Don't you have a big day next week?" I asked, still slightly confused as to why she was here when so much was riding (literally) on the race next week. I felt her shrug sleepily.

"I got it under control. Besides, who would give up the chance to warm the bed of a man such as yourself." Her words got softer and softer as she spoke, causing me to smile. _If you only knew what kind of man I was baby._

I lay awake for hours, not really understanding the peace that settled over me. How could simply having a woman in my bed ease my mind? My subconscious shook his head as if to say, _You don't wanna go there, man._ That was probably the truth of it. I bent down, in a moment of weakness, skimming my nose across her hair, inhaling deeply. I could feel sleep drawing me under, and for the first time in weeks, slept without visions of my past.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Even though I'm rodeoing out of state this weekend, I'll be checking my emails :)**


	8. What If I Said I Would Break Your Heart?

**I'm back. No luck this past weekend but got another rodeo this weekend. Anywho, this is leading up to some angst. Before is starts, this will be a RxD story! So everyone hold on and don't freak. But, something has to get Dimitri's head from his rear. **

****PERSONAL TIDBIT: So, for those who may like TOM CRUISE: he's filming in my town for a few more days. Then he's moving to another town within 50 miles to film there. It's pretty cool going to watch and seeing my small town turned into Mena, Arkansas for a while. Sad to see it coming to an end but it's been an awesome experience.****

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is not mine nor are the characters, simply the plot.**

* * *

I walked behind Rose, my hand on the small of her back as I guided her towards the jet. I had decided to fly back to Kentucky with Rose a few days before scheduled. Ivan would stay the few days and join us shortly. Our destination was Lexington, not Louisville.

Rose took a seat in one of the plush leather seats as I walked to stow our luggage. I took the seat closest to her, studying her from the corner of my eye. She looked around, eyes wide with wonder. It wasn't like she hadn't flown up here in the very same jet. I shrugged to myself. Just an item, baby. I pulled a western novel (my favorites), from it's spot in my messenger. I had just engrossed myself when Gretchen, the blonde stewardess, pranced towards me.

"Mr. Belikov." She purred, in the way I had become familiar with. Gretchen had kept me company on many a flight. It seemed she had become insatiable to the mile high club. Or so I had heard from Ivan. I nodded towards her, knowing what she wanted. Every step her long, catwalk legs made were intended on being provocative. I smiled to myself this time. Little did she know, I had other plans for the mile high club this evening.

"Gretchen, lovely to see you again. Could you get me a scotch?" Her eyes widened, her steps stopping. Yup, do your job. Your actual one. I turned to Rose, intending to ask if she wanted anything, only to find her face in a scowl. As she caught my gaze, she flicked her own to the window beside her. Odd. I turned back to Gretchen, nodding to dismiss her.

"Rose?" Confusion laced through me. What? She sighed, seemingly deflating. I didn't understand. Trying to show her this, I caught her hand, forcing her eyes to my face. A humorless laugh fell from her lips.

"It's nothing, Dimitri." She threw one last glance at Gretchen before looking once more at the darkness beneath her. Understanding dawned on me. She was jealous? I was puzzled. I glanced between the women, both stark opposites of one another. Gretchen, the ladder climber, cold, calculated, needy. Rose, the warm, humorous, athletic, 'don't give a damn' woman that drove me crazy. Why was she jealous?

"Why?" The word fell from my mouth before I could stop it. Her expression turned disbelieving.

"You seriously have to ask? Not that it's my place. I shouldn't care." She huffed, wrapping an arm around herself.

"Please." The word sounded so foreign on my lips I was shocked. I hadn't begged for anything since I was a young boy. She looked at me and it seemed like she could see straight through me. I suppressed a shudder.

"She's the whole package: long legs, slim figure, blond hair, blue eyes…" She was being serious. I threw my head back, laughing.

"Rose. She was a past time. Something to do during a long flight that was slightly more satisfying than my hand. Slightly." I grimaced. I saw Rose's shoulders sag slightly, causing the unfamiliar tightening in my chest to subside briefly. Belikov, you fucked half of New York. Why are you feeling uncomfortable? I frowned, my subconscious had a point.

"It doesn't matter, Dimitri." Her voice was barely above a whisper, causing my chest to constrict. Before I knew what was happening, I grabbed her hand, hauling her from her seat. I strode towards the rear of the plane where the bedroom was located. I slid the door open, shutting it effectively behind us. Her eyes were wide.

"You have a bed?" I glanced at said bed, shrugging.

"It sucks to sleep in a chair." She shook her head, laughing humorlessly. I was baffled.

"Why am I here?" I paused. In truth, I had no idea. I slid my fingers into her soft hair, bringing her head up to plant a kiss on her lips. I pulled back slightly, resting my forehead on hers.  
"I don't understand what you're doing to me." Her forehead crumpled in concentration and confusion. Kissing her forehead, I grabbed her hand once more and lead her towards the bed. She made to take her shirt off, only to be stopped by my hand. Hurt flashed in her eyes. I opened my mouth, shutting it once more.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, I pulled her between my legs. I kissed her tenderly, my hands cupping each side of her face. The confusion swirling in her eyes matched that in my chest. I pulled her on top of me before maneuvering us to the middle of the bed. I tucked her once more under my arm and into my side, reveling in the peace that surrounded me.

Rose Garlands

I groaned as I pushed inside her core, unable to contain the sounds that ripped from me. She sat on the counter of my kitchen, legs wrapped around my hips as she matched each of my thrusts.

"Fuck, Dimitri. So. Damn. Full." Every word slipped from her mouth as I pounded into her. I could feel her walls tightening around me, getting close. I shifted slightly, pushing deeper into that spot.

"Oh, Comrade!" Her scream was accompanied by yet another orgasm. My cock jumped, straining as I pushed into her once, twice, three more times before stilling. I could feel my seed shoot forward, leaving my jerking cock in eruptions.

My eyes flashed open, immediately finding brown ones staring up at me through long lashes. She trailed her tongue across her lips, cleaning up what I now recognized as cum, from her lips. I moaned, the sight sending stirs to my dick. Her hand immediately went to my still hardened length. Her tongue darted out to the tip.

"So hard, yet so soft." She closed her eyes, moaning in content. Dear lord, have mercy on me.

"Fuck me, Roza." Her eyes ignited as she shed her clothing and crawled carefully on top of me. She settled on to my length, her eyes closing as I filled her completely. The moan erupted from my chest before I could think to stifle it. Fuck the staff. My subconscious nodded. Rose carefully placed her hands on my shoulders, causing me to tense for a moment. I studied her face. Her eyes were wide, earnest, and filled with such love and passion it choked me. Fuck it. My hands covered hers, anchoring them there. Her eyes brightened and she used her leverage to ride me.

"Jesus, Roza…" She moaned, sensually rising and falling on my manhood. Shit. I knew my moans were growing louder, unable to contain myself when I was buried inside of this woman. She grew faster, rolling her hips and I knew I wouldn't last. She screamed out one last time, arching her back as she milked me for all I was worth.

"Roza!" I jutted my hips upwards once more into hers, spilling into her. I lay panting, Rose crumpled onto my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, not minding the tickle of her breath on my chest. Odd.

Rose Garlands

I insisted on personally taking Rose to her hotel room in Lexington. It was past ten, therefore Alberta would no longer be at the track. Rose simply rolled her eyes, proclaiming she was "old enough to take care of herself." She didn't make any move to leave me though. I smiled, catching myself. Why are you so fucking jolly, Belikov. I scowled.

I smiled at the over the top hotel I had booked for Rose and the others. No point in my crew staying shabby just because my horse wasn't running this weekend. She sighed, rolling her eyes at the luxurious accommodations. As we walked through the lobby, I could see the drool dripping from the male populations faces as they took in Rose. I frowned. Back the fuck off. I draped an arm over her shoulders, practically smothering her. I smiled as several of the offenders turned away. Rose snorted, letting me know she knew exactly what my purpose was for my action.

The elevator doors slid shut, immediately drenching the two of us in tension. Son of a bitch. I had just had her, not two hours ago, yet here I was like a hormonal boy. Rose sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, effectively ridding me of any inhibitions. I swiveled, grabbing Rose by her thighs. I rutted my hips into hers, holding her into place against the wall as my hands roamed her body. My mouth swallowed hers, my hands taking every inch of her body. The ding of the elevator broke us apart. Floor 7. I straightened my leather jacket and ran a hand through my too long hair. Glancing at Rose from the corner of my eyes, I took pleasure in the fact that she couldn't get her act together as well as I.

Room 709 was the destination. I propped against the wall, watching as Rose knocked on the door. She and Lissa would share a room, per their orders. I smiled, they reminded me of Ivan and myself. Lissa flung the door open, an annoyed expression adorning her face. I stifled a chuckle as her eyes widened. I did let a wicked smile spread across my face as she stammered to whomever she was on the phone with. I bent, placing an open mouthed kiss behind Rose's ear and squeezing her hip. Her sharp intake of breath made my groin strain against the confines of the jeans covering it.

"'Night, baby." I winked at Lissa and turned on my heel, leaving Rose with an interrogation from the bubbly blonde. I smiled wickedly to myself.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! Also, let me know what you guys think about my ****personal story up top. I may add more lol**


	9. Goodbye My Almost Lover

**Ok. Here's the chapter with major ****angst. So BE WARNED. Thank you again for all of the support on this story. Ideas for an emma/hook OUAT story are still filtering through my head, so I may take a break from VA after this and DOTW is finished. With that being said, this story is no where near done. We've only seen one prep race ;) **

**This will be it for the week. I have yet another rodeo this weekend lol. So I apologize. But, here's to hoping my run is better than last weekends...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA only the plot of this story.**

* * *

"Spill." Lissa's jade eyes were serious.

"Damn Lissa, let me atleast get in the hotel room." I stepped around the bubbly blonde. I needed a shower. I smiled faintly at the memory of waking up to Dimitri and his possessive behaviour in the lobby.

"Serious, Rose. I wasn't messing around when I said he was trouble! I've been around him longer than you, worked for him longer than you. He's not good for you Rose. He's not good for anyone. He doesn't underst-" That was enough.

"Liss, shut up. I know about him, okay? I get it. He's a bad, terrible person. We aren't a… couple or lovers. We're just-"

"You're just what? Bed warmers? Who the fuck settles for that Rose? Especially when you have Adrian fucking Ivashkov pining after you, sending you flowers and trying to earn your affections? Why settle to warm the bed of a monstrous, egregious, manwhore like Belikov?" By the end of her rant she was panting.

I turned my head, not wanting her to see the effect her words had. Tears threatened, not because I thought she was right, but because she honestly believed that. That he was irredeemable, unsavable. I took a shaky breath and walked towards the bathroom. Only pausing at her next words.

"Don't make the mistake you made with Ralf. You can't fix everyone."

When I exited the shower, Liss was already in bed, the lights dimmed. I sighed. Why did everyone have a distaste for Dimitri? Why couldn't other people see the slight warmth in the way he held himself when he thought no one was watching?

_Rose Garlands_

Anthony Jefferson, Amber's owner, hefted me upon her back as the groom began the journey from the paddock. The mare strolled casually along, so unlike Tiny, who normally tried his best to get some kind of reaction from you. I smiled at the thought of the large sorrel colt.

We entered the tunnel and the only sound was that of aluminum shoes against brick. We broke midway through the field of eleven, in gate number seven. A good position for this mare, seeing as she typically broke well and ran in the front.

We were handed off to the ponyman, where we were escorted across the dirt track and onto the turf. The walk around the track seemed to take forever, causing me to release a sigh of relief when we finally made it to the backside of the starting gates. At the sound of the gates closing on the first horses, Amber started throwing her head. _Weird._ I shrugged it off, sitting up as we were loaded.

The announcer called the race, the moment of silence between his voice and the bell was almost unbearable. Finally, the bells rang, the gates opened and out we went. Amber rushed to the front, just as I expected. I reined her in fractionally, realizing that the mile and 3/16 race would be tiring. at this pace. We charged in front of the pack for some time, easing around onto the back side of the track. I smiled. She had a chance at this.

That was when she took a wrong step. I pulled up slightly, thinking it was a simple stumble. She felt wrong, so I reined her to the outside, avoiding the others behind us as I pulled her to a stop. After a few more wrong steps while trying to pull her up, she collapsed. I hit the ground not far from the mare. I struggled to my feet and made my way towards her.

I glanced around frantically as I stroked the mare's head. Her injury was evident as she attempted to stand once more. As the ambulance arrived and the vets poured from the vehicle, she was sedated as they tried to get an understanding on how bad the injury was. I knew. I had seen the likes of it before. Her front right ankle was shattered.

I was soon replaced by Anthony, who squeezed my shoulder on his way by. I turned and was immediately engulfed in the arms of Bertie. I felt Liss' delicate hand on my shoulder as I simply stared at the scene in front of me. The vets nodded as they discussed with Anthony. A grief stricken look came across his face before he consented. She would be put down, the injury far too great to overcome.

I walked once more to the beautiful mare that reminded me so much of Pip. I placed my hand just underneath her ear, stroking the softness there. I bit the inside of my cheek as I moved to the saddle, unbuckling and sliding it from her back. My gaze met Anthony's and he nodded.

Standing, I walked to Bertie, pausing only for her and Liss to fall into step with me as we made our way towards the homestretch. The weight of the saddle was unregistrable as we trekked across the turf. I was faintly aware of the horde of people following us and the equine ambulance passing us on the way to the barns.

I pretended not to notice the stares we received by the entire grandstand, instead focusing my attention on the one person I could. Dimitri Belikov stood, Ivan beside him, at the entrance to the tunnel. He fell into step with us as we passed. Alberta took the saddle and cloth from my grasp, allowing Dimitri to lead me to a quiet hallway, sitting me on a bench. He squatted in front of me, a wary expression on his face.

"It's not your fault, Rose." I turned my gaze on him.

"Who knows? Maybe with a different jockey she would have been in a different position." He sighed.

"No. It happened, so it was fate." I barked out a laugh.

"You believe in fate now?" His gaze hardened. Before he could respond I dropped my gaze. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you so I shouldn't take it out on you." He sighed, his eyes melting fractionally. He pulled me towards him, only slightly hesitant. I knew better than to try to touch him, but I needed it. I needed to feel flesh underneath my fingers, needed to be reminded that it would be okay.

So I made the biggest mistake yet. My fingers rose to his hardened chest. His response was immediate. He pushed away immediately, sending me into the wall and him across the hall. His steel brown eyes turned on me, furious.

"What in the _fucking_ hell was that?!" His voice was somewhere in between a hiss and a roar. His face appeared right in front of mine, his cold eyes pinning me to my place against the wall.

"What part of "_I don't do touching"_, don't you fucking understand Rose?!" My eyes burned from fear and embarrassment. _He's not good for anyone._ Lissa's words filtered through my mind. I watched with something close to detachment as he raked his hands through his hair, muttering curse words in russian.

"I understand, Mr. Belikov." His gaze whipped back to mine at the title. I was impressed at the neutral tone my voice took. His eyes narrowed as he stalked towards me. I flinched as he closed in on me.

"If your plan was to frighten me, you've succeeded." This time, my voice shook in tremors. He stilled, going completely stiff. He blinked, his fury ebbing away. Instead his brow furrowed in confusion as his gaze searched mine.

"I frighten you?" He sounded honestly surprised. I could only nod. He straightened immediately, his face morphing into his impassive mask. He nodded once.

"I apologize, Miss Hathaway. I will do well to remember my place in your presence. I want to offer my condolences to you in this time and will understand if you need several days rest before taking work back up. I am eager to see your progress with Tiny." Without another glance, Dimitri strode from the hall, leaving me staring at nothing.

Tears began to fall, unbidden and uninhibited. Sobs followed, ripping from my chest so strongly it was all I could do to breathe. _Stupid, Rose. Plain stupid. You wanted more contact? Well look where it got you. No where. Except alone like always._The reality of it hit me harder than I realized. I was alone. I had gotten so used to his company, his chatting and texting, that the thought of not being in contact with him at all was excruciating.

"I'm so sorry." And in that moment, I wasn't sure if my whisper was directed towards Amber and her connections, Dimitri, or my parents.

* * *

**So, we get to see the original asshole side in this chapter… Lemme know what you guys think. I promise more lemons and smut in a few chapters. (Hopefully Dimitri pulls his head from his rear)**


	10. My Heart Is A Ghost Town

**Guess whose back? Back again? Lol I found time today to send this chapter out. *I thought, in honor of BELMONT STAKES DAY, I could UD a story revolved around horse racing. Today, American ****Pharaoh makes a bid at history as he attempts to win the Belmont following his wins in the Derby and Preakness. Post time is 6:50 p.m. eastern time. The last triple crown winner was Affirmed in 1978.***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

I leant my head against the brick of the wall behind me. With each sob that came from the hall around the corner, the sicker I felt. _Good going, fuck head. Scare her to death after her horse is put to sleep. Fantastic idea, your best so far._

"I'm so sorry." Her broken whisper lanced straight through my chest. _Damn it._ Why did she make me care so much? Why did she make me feel anything?

_His wicked laugh rang through the kitchen as he took in my cowering form in front of my mother. _

"_You think anyone is going to love you, son? My blood runs through those veins of yours, remember that, boy. You'll be like me someday. You'll think you want a 'soulmate' until you tire of her and want someone else. Take my word boy, if you love, you'll be no better than me." _

I shuddered at the memory of the beating I had taken moments after his speech that night. And the bastard was right. I was a monster just like he was.

"_If your plan was to frighten me, you've succeeded."_ Her scared admission was like a bucket of cold water. She was afraid _of me._ I was the reason her hands had begun to shake, her breathing quickened. I screwed my eyes shut, only opening them when I was sure I had my act together.

Ivan's concerned face met me when I rounded the corner into the paddock. Lissa's gaze caught mine, her face growing angry. Smart girl. She knew what kind of man I was. _Irredeemable._ I smiled wickedly.

"Come Ivan, I've tired of the races. How about we find something more entertaining to do?" I strode by him, pretending not to see the look of concern he shot my way as he scrambled to catch up to me.

"Are you not staying?" His confusion only served to make me angrier. I turned a cold glare on him.

"No, Ive, I'm not staying. I don't stay. Not my thing. Actually, I'm feeling homesick. Shall we return to New York?" At his shrug, we departed.

_Rose Garlands_

As we boarded our jet, I pretended not to notice the look Gretchen and Ivan gave one another. I knew full and well what would happen once we reached the skies. Ivan knocked his shoulder into my own.

"You could always join." He gave me a wicked smile. "Just like old times." I paused, contemplating the idea. By the look Gretchen sent my way, it was clear that I had an open invitation. When I thought back to my previous quest in that very same cabin, the sick feeling was back in my gut.

"I'm not really in the mood Ive. Really just want to get smashed." He nodded, shrugging. I took my seat reaching for the bourbon. Unfortunately for me, two hours was not nearly long enough to get drunk enough. No thanks to Gretchen and Ivan's moaning. I rolled my eyes.

Taking one last swig from the bottle, I exited the jet, much less flamboyant than Ivan. I nodded to Tanner as I ducked into the Escalade. He climbed behind the wheel and began the familiar journey home. Tiny and the team would remain in Louisville until the end of November, running in the Kentucky Jockey Club on the 28th. Two days later he was scheduled to depart for Gulfstream Park just above Miami in Florida. The team would winter there, running three more prep races before hopefully returning back to churchill downs. Reny would make his prep race debut at Aqueduct the same day as Tiny's next race. Unfortunately for that part of the team, Ivan decided that Reny would stay a Aqueduct all winter.

I sighed. Atleast Rose would have decently enjoyable weather this winter. _Rose_. A pang ran through my chest, causing a frown to form on my face. Before my thoughts could take a turn down that road, my phone rang. Glancing down, Vika's name appeared on the screen. I muttered a russian expletive before answering.

"Dimka!" I chuckled as the voices of my mother, three sisters, and my grandmother chimed over the phone.

"Hey momma, babushka, everyone else." Giggles erupted over the line, making a small smile form on my face.

"So, Dimka, we were calling to give you a heads up before we dropped in at the end of the month. We heard your colt did well and would like to accompany you."

"Absolutely, momma. Come anytime." We talked the entire way to my building and up the elevator. My family finally letting me go as I stepped through the foyer. As I looked around at the empty house, I suddenly wished they hadn't of. That and I knew having Rose here the week before would be a terrible idea. And it was. She was everywhere, her scent lingering like her memory. Just there to serve as a painful reminder. _You'll be no better than me._ I blanched.

I had a sudden sense of desperation as I strode towards the bedroom. _Why did I care?_ This woman was just that: another woman. So why did this feeling of dread overcome me when I acknowledged the fact that I would not see her for a month. I grimaced, stripping from my clothing. I needed a shower.

Stepping under the spray, I closed my eyes, willing myself not to long for her. But, it was a futile attempt. My body longed to be touched by her. When she had reached out at Keeneland, needing something solid to anchor her to earth, I expected the normal dread and sting of newly raised flesh. Instead, her fingers trailed fire in their wake, making my body hum. And it frankly scared the living hell out of me. Not even my mother had been able to get close to me, though she understood why.

The thought of the way Rose made my blood sing, had every bit of it running southward. I groaned. My hand was not pleasing, nor was I used to having to resort to such measures. Typically, I found someone to scratch the itch. Unfortunately, there was only one person qualified by my body's standards lately. I frowned, attempting to ignore the hardening member. I lathered myself, still refusing to acknowledge my now bobbing cock.

I rinsed, raking my hands down my body, ignoring the bob from my hard prick. I turned the cold water on, hoping to scare it away. Of course, it didn't work. I ran a hand through my hair, tugging slightly in frustration. If anything, the head was bigger now, ready for her even though she wasn't here. _Now what?_ My subconscious slumped into a chair and pulled his own prick in hand, tugging as he shrugged at me. I frowned. Damn it.

Closing my eyes, I let my hand fall to my cock. Grabbing the length in hand, I started a slow rhythm. I imagined Rose on her knees in front of me, her gorgeous full lips wrapped around my head, her delicate hands wrapping around what she couldn't fit in her mouth. I swiped my thumb over the head, wiping a bead of precum that had seeped from the slit. The memory of her tongue applying extra pressure to said slit made my hips buck against my hand.

My other hand dropped lower, dancing along the sack hanging underneath. My head fell back, a moan ripping unbidden from my throat. _Come on, just cum._ I quickened my pace, feeling the steel under the skin of my cock. I pressed my pinky against the underneath vein as I pumped, still fondling my balls. That was all it took. Head thrown back, hand pumping, I shot a load against the tile, a strangled "Roza" leaving my lips. I slumped against the side of the shower, panting. I was pathetic.

I cleaned myself up, turning the shower head off, and exited the bathroom. I scrubbed my face, realizing stubble was growing there. I sighed, knowing I needed to shave but not being able to muster the care to actually do it.

I plopped onto my bed, staring at the darkness to my left, overlooking the city. I used to take comfort from the isolation my home provided, but now I found myself wishing someone was sharing it with me. _Not just someone,_ my subconscious leered at me. I blew a heavy breath out, eyeing my phone. Nothing. Why did I feel so _miserable_? I was used to this, the loneliness. I thrived in it. But, as I tossed and turned unsatisfied and cold, I realized with a start that loneliness wasn't working for me anymore.

* * *

**So, Dimitri realizes his mistake… **

**Let me know what you guys think! Once again, anyone interested in horse racing should tune into the Belmont today at 6:50 east. :)**


	11. Hold On To Let Go

**HI! Terribly sorry for the wait and I apologize because this seems to me more of a filler chapter. But, it needed to be done. Anywho, RL caused the delay in UD, so again I'm sorry. I leave saturday for vacation and won't be returning until the following sunday, therefore an UD won't be happening next week.**

**Last chapter, my AN contained info on the Triple Crown hopeful, and guess what? American Pharoah won the Belmont, sealing the Triple Crown. AWESOME. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own vampire academy.**

* * *

"Come on man, get your ass out of bed already." I groaned as Ivan plunked a crystal glass unceremoniously onto my night stand. The orange juice and advil were graciously accepted, my hangover immediately feeling better after. I squinted up at him from my place on the side of my bed.

"You, my dear friend, are a sorry excuse of a soppy ass." I glared, only receiving a laugh from him. "So, we've the big annual Thanksgiving Banquet in two days. You need to figure out who is attending with you this year. Plus, I hear through the grapevine, momma Belikov is flying in tonight to attend as well. AND they're going to Kentucky with you." He was obviously happier than I.

I had forgotten about the Banquet, therefore forgetting I needed someone to be a plus one. From the look on Ivan's face, he already had someone. Bastard. My subconscious rolled his eyes at me as he motioned me to get up. My mind flashed to Rose. I groaned. _Not happening Belikov. The hangover? Your way of dealing with the bridge you burnt. _

"Who are you going with?" Ivan smiled.

"Why, Natasha Ozera of course." I groaned. Maybe Sydney Sage would save my ass… As if reading my thoughts, Ivan answered my unasked question.

"Ivashkov has snared her up my man. Sage is spoken for." I sighed, grumbling curses in my native tongue. At least that meant Rose wouldn't be with that ass hole. I pushed by Ivan and into the living room, looking out onto the city that bustled at my feet.

"Relax man. I've go-" A knock cut him off mid sentence. He practically skipped to the door. He shrieked when he opened the door. _What the hell? _"She's here!" And for a half a second before the woman walked into my view, I hoped Rose would stride through my door. She didn't.

"Dimka, this is-" She cut Ivan off.

"I'm Eliza Lambert. Ivan recruited me to go to the banquet with you." She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Her legs were a mile long easy. Definite runway material. I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but wasn't allowed a chance. "I know who you are. Also, no funny business." At my look, she continued. "I know all about you, Mr. Belikov. I also know my girlfriend would be quite upset with you if you tried anything." My mouth slammed closed.

"By all means, Mrs. Lambert, allow me to show you around." Ivan sent me a wink before retreating through the front door. I rolled my eyes.

I spent a little over an hour with Eliza, showing her around, talking and discussing our plans for Wednesday night. I would pick her up at six and we would go from there. I could honestly say I was sort of looking forward to the even now. Eliza was easy to get along with and proved helpful at taking my mind off of things.

_Rose Garlands_

My penthouse had turned into a dressing room. It was two hours before my family and I were to depart for the banquet. Naturally, when word had spread about all of the Belikovs attending, the event blew out of proportion. I really didn't understand why we were this famous. Babushka would stay here with Paul and Zoya, Karo's kids. That left momma, Sonya, Karo, Vika, and I to pick up Ivan, Natasha, and Eliza. Thankfully we had a limo.

Eliza joked with my family as we made our way to the up scale hotel this would take place at. Ivan and I discussed our horses. Tasha stayed quiet for the most part. (Surprising). Eliza's gown was a mint green and strapless with a swooping neck line. Her girlfriend was definitely lucky.

We arrived and were announced. We mingled, Eliza playing her role perfectly. Ivan kept eye fucking Tasha every chance he got, making me want to hurl. We were talking to Lee Szelsky about business and such when his wife Monica sprang to his side. She began gushing about their son, Neil who was about to take over the company. I wanted to roll my eyes. Her squeal broke me from my thoughts.

"Oh Lee! He's here! Isn't he dashing? Oh and his friend, what was her name? She looks lovely in that ombre gown!" Monica lunged away from us, heading towards the man in question. With his back turned, all that could be seen was his broad shoulders and blonde hair. The woman at his side cut quite the figure as well. I frowned, eyes widening. I _knew _that figure. I flinched as Ivashkov and Sage reached the pair. Ivashkov threw his arm around her in a quick but intimate hug, stepping back so Szelsky could wrap an arm around her waist.

Rose turned, causing my breath to catch. The deep red of her dress splashed upward ending about her thigh, giving way to a cream color. Neil's tie matched perfectly with the red. I shuddered. Her face was perfectly made up for the event. Long eyelashes splaying across her face, a smoky colored red on her eyelids. She was _perfect._ I hadn't noticed I had been staring until Eliza caught my arm, dragging me away from the crowd.

"Okay, you have it _bad_. Why the hell aren't you with her? That look you just gave her told me all I need to know." I flinched at the memory of why she wasn't with me, the memory I had spent the better of a month trying to drink away.

"I, uh.." Scratching the back of my neck, careful of my ponytail, I turned my attention to where Rose descended the stairs and spilled onto the floor. I noticed Lissa was here with Natasha's cousin, Christian. Rose hugged the blonde, laughing at something that was said. _She was fine._ I was baffled. How could she keep her emotions in check, but I, who had plenty of years to practice, couldn't reign my own in.

The night continued on, despite the looks Eliza gave me. Rose danced with Szelsky, Ivashkov, and Ozera. Each one causing me to force a growl down my throat. _Not yours Belikov._ Finally, Eliza stopped our twirling.

"Jeez. Just go to her already! I'm tired of the ogling like no one can see you. We _can_. I promise." I frowned. Shaking my head.

"Can't. I fucked her over. There's no way she's gonna ever want me back." Eliza rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet. Giggling caught my attention. I turned my head, zeroing in on the commotion.

"No way! _You're_ Tiny's jockey?! That's amazing! My family came down to watch him run this weekend!" Vika's squeals were loud, causing me to frown. _Really?_ Eliza chuckled beside me.

"At least your sister admits she likes her." I rolled my eyes, scowling. Ivan walked towards me.

"Tash and I are gonna blow this place. See you guys later." I nodded towards him. He turned to leave before turning back towards me. His hand slipped into my coat pocket, my face no doubt showing the confusion I felt. He leaned towards me.

"I was told to give this to you. I almost didn't, but I'm not that mean." And with that, he left. Eliza huffed, causing me to give her an expectant glare.

"Well, are you gonna open it? I swear I've waited all night to see if Ivan would hand it to you."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes and reached into my jacket pocket, producing a slip of paper. She tucked it in my hands, waiting expectantly. I sighed as I uncrumpled the paper.

_Room 1707, Langham Place. Check Mate. Your move._

My mouth instantly dried at the thought. I recognized the writing immediately. _Rose_. I could feel myself stir already, my member far too fed up with my daily hand ministrations. Eliza chuckled.

"Time to get out of here yeah? If I was single and she gave that note to me, I wouldn't have waited this long. I don't care how bad you fucked up." My eyes widened. _Holy shit._ I looked Eliza's back as she walked away.

My eyes caught brown ones across the room. She winked, standing on her tip toes to plant an open mouthed kiss on Szelsky's cheek. Red tinged the room, a growl ripping from my throat. I watched as she said something to the bastard, his eyes traveling the length of her body as he nodded. She stepped from him, in the direction of the foyer. She disappeared from sight, causing my tension level to sky rocket.

I said my goodbyes to my mother and sisters, not missing the knowing glint she had in her eye. I rolled mine, not brandishing a response. I climbed into the limo, mindful of the press. My leg jumped in repeating rhythms, my body unable to relax. I sighed as I saw the hotel, my plan for getting her back already forming.

* * *

**READ AN AT THE TOP, IT'S IMPORTANT. Also, I'm looking for songs to listen to, I'm open to any genre. Leave them in reviews please :)**


	12. Take Me To Wonderland

**I'm back! Vacation wore me out. Disney World for three days, Universal Orlando for two, and then a night at the ****beach leaves a person tuckered. However, I do have bad news… 1)You guys have caught up to what I have prewritten, meaning chapter 13 is still in the making. 2) Starting Wednesday, my horse and I will be hard at work till July 11. That being said, I will have some time to write, but not a huge amount.**

**On another note, for those who love OUAT and CAPTAINSWAN, you guys should definitely check out the story Dark Horse by Initial A. It's about horse racing too! I found this on my eight hour drive to Florida and absolutely loved it! Definitely deserves reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy.**

* * *

The elevator ride up 17 floors was excruciating. My mind was racing with scenarios. _Why did she invite me?_ That was the most prominent question that rattled about my mind. My subconscious shrugged. He too, thought we were doomed to jerking off every night. The doors opened and I stepped out, straightening my suite.

I hesitated in front of room 1707. _Now what?_ I blew out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Finally, I rapped twice on the door, leaning against the frame. I heard tentative steps and the sound of locks clicking. I clenched my fists, not sure if I was truly ready for this or not. The moment the door opened, my breath whooshed from my lungs. Definitely not ready.

Rose stood in a short pair of flannel shorts. So short, in fact, that I was sure her ass was barely covered. Her spaghetti strap accentuated the fact that she wore no bra underneath. My dick jumped immediately. She was on the phone with someone, so she simply motioned me inside. When she turned, she proved me right. Her curvy ass barely stayed hidden in those shorts. My mouth went dry.

"Yeah." She picked at her nails as she plopped onto the designer couch, throwing her feet onto the dark coffee table. "Yeah, I get that. Bertie, he's so ready it's killing both of us." She paused for a moment, turning to me as she smiled a wicked smile. "Hell yeah I'm cocky." She stood, slipping her shorts from her body. I couldn't _breathe_. "Mhhmm." She pushed a button on her phone, Alberta's voice booming across the room.

"He's doing great tonight. He ate really well. I'm confident. Now if his jockey can pull herself together…" Alberta rambled on, not knowing what was happening on the other end of the line. Rose grabbed the hem of her tank, yanking it over her head without a second thought. Looking straight at me, she bit her lip, throwing her tank across the room.

"Yeah, yeah. I got my game Bertie." The woman on the other end laughed and they finally said their goodbyes. She dumped the phone ungracefully onto the coffee table, finally looking my way. I stood staring at her, wondering what her plan was. After all, _she_ was the one who initiated this meeting. She suddenly cocked her head to the side.

"You know, I could have had any of the men in that ballroom tonight." She paused, staring deep into my eyes. "But, I chose you. And by the looks of it, you have no idea why, do you?" My brow furrowed, not understanding the direction this was going. She sighed heavily. "You really are clueless." She stood, making her way to the kitchen. She pulled a beer from the fridge, offering one to me. I politely declined, intrigued on where this conversation was leading. "Your girl was hot. Too bad I don't bat for the other team. You know, Eliza Lambert seems quite nice." My eyes widened as she snorted. "You honestly thought you guys looked like a couple? I'm not dumb. I'm also not blind, so don't think the starring went unnoticed."

I frowned as she sat the beer on the counter, hopping up to sit next to it. She leant forward, watching me intently. I clenched my jaw, fighting with everything in me to not do what my body, and arguably something deeper, was begging me to do. _Fuck it._

I strode from my position against the wall, stopping when I was positioned in between her legs. Narrowing my eyes, I gazed down at her, not understanding what coursed through my veins. Desire? Yes. I understood that. Longing? Not so much. Need? Need to simply be near her? No way in hell. I grabbed her chin, forcing her gaze into my own. She stared back defiantly. Gone was the girl who had lost everything, the vulnerability that scared me. Now she was the Rose that I remembered.

I dropped my lips to hers, taking her mouth in my own. She arched her back, brushing her bare chest against mine. My hands slide into her hair, twisting in her locks. I trailed one hand down her supple body. The flush of arousal was evident, calling to me. I could practically feel the heat rolling from her parted center. In this position, we were already lined up in the perfect position.

I groaned as she moaned into my mouth. I stopped the movement of my free hand, intent on unzipping my fly. She grabbed my hand, preventing any further movement. I pulled back, confusion flooding my senses. She snorted.

"You think it was gonna be that easy?" I growled. _What the hell was she playing at? _She hopped from the counter and sauntered past me towards the bedroom. I whirled on my heel, following closely.

"Here's the rules. I touch. You don't. Period. I'll tie you if I have to." My eyes widened. Could I _do_ that? My subconscious nodded, clearly intrigued. _Don't be an ass. You liked it the last time, you just didn't want to show her you did._ Swallowing, I nodded. The response my dick gave me sealed the deal as it strained to get free from my dress pants.

She strode towards me with careful, precise movements. She looked up at me, asking the silent question. I nodded. She reached towards my collar where my tie had long since been loosened. She slipped it from my neck, causing my breath to catch. So far, she hadn't touch my skin, but for some reason _I wanted her to._ She deftly unbuttoned my shirt, leaving it to billow around my torso. Next was the button of my pants. I groaned at the small movement so close to where I wanted it. She smiled, dragging the zipper dangerously slow. Finally, she let them fall, no doubt unsurprised to find me commando.

Her wicked smile caused another intake of breath from me. _Holy hell._ She pushed me onto the bed, the small movement causing my skin to roll in a way I never thought possible, eliciting a moan from deep in my chest. She slowly crawled her way up my body, hovering just over me, never touching. She looked up, meeting my hooded gaze.

"I'm going to touch you." She was asking, not telling. I knew she still respected my boundaries in a way and I knew she wouldn't overstep if I couldn't handle it.

"'Bout fucking time you touch me." My voice was hoarse, heavy with need. She smiled.

She placed a hand on my bicep and the other on my ribs, causing me to twitch slightly, but not terribly. She gave me one last wicked look before lowering her head. The moment her lips touched my nipple, the game was _over_. Desire coursed hot and heavy through my veins, my hips bucking against hers as a load moan escaped my lips. _Fuck._ She continued her administrations over to my other nipple, down my chest. She nipped and licked her way across my taut abdomen, stopping to suck on my hip. My hips bucked out of my control, my dick straining for her to acknowledge it.

The moment her fingers trailed across the v and down to the weights dangling beneath my erection, my breath left me, my eyes rolling back. I was shuddering, unable to control the desire spiraling in me. She fondled my balls, never touching my length, as she nipped her way to my other hip. After successfully leaving a mark on each side, she cast a wicked look towards me. Her brown eyes almost completely black with want.

She bit down on her bottom lip as she danced her fingertips lightly across my erection. My moan filled the room as my hips bucked once more, trying desperately for more friction. Rose's hand splayed across my chest, causing another gasp to leave my lips at the rush of warmth that sparked from her fingertips. Her nails bit into my flesh, almost causing me to whimper. _What in the hell was she doing to me?_

She wrapped my cock quickly then, tugging deliciously. I gasped, unable to form any semblance of words aside from her name. Leaning up, she caught my lips with her own, dominating me thoroughly. And for once? _I couldn't give a fuck._ No, I resigned myself over to her fully. The movements of her hands and fingers, fondling my balls, tugging my prick, swiping precum from my tip. All of it was too much.

"Rose-" Her gaze flicked to mine, her tongue running across her teeth. She grinned, reading my mind. I was so close. She bent her head, licking the tip of my erection once, before standing. Her eyes bore into my own from her place beside the bed. _Holy hell._ My throbbing cock bobbed, asking why it was denied release. She chuckled, causing my eyes to narrow. I reached down, intent on stroking myself when suddenly she was there.

"I don't think so." She pulled the sash from her robe that hung nearby. She wrapped my wrist efficiently, tying them to the headboard of the bed. She grinned at my confused expression. She leant down, her lips on my ear. "It's my turn." Her words ripped yet another moan from my throat. She took up a position at the foot of the bed after propping my head on a pillow, intent on me watching.

She trailed her hands down her lithe body, tweaking her nipples on the way down. Her eyes closed at the sensation. I pulled at the restraints in vain, the need to touch her and myself overpowering me. My cock bobbed, loving the view. One hand stayed on her breasts, teasing and touching her nipples, while the other disappeared between her legs. By the ease with which a finger slipped between her folds, I could tell she was ready. Her fingers dabbled in the wetness at the apex of her thighs, causing both of us to moan. My cock jumped, remembering the warmth of being buried there.

Occasionally she would brush against my legs that she had settled in between. Her moans became more frequent as her fingers sped up pace, drawing her to the edge. _Not fair!_ With a breathy "Fuck" she was over the edge, drawing her own orgasm out as long as she could. _Beautiful._ I could watch her over and over, only preferring to be the cause of her satisfaction.

Though, watching did things to me that I couldn't deny. Finally, she crawled in a predatory fashion up my legs, straddling my hips, and rubbed her dripping core against my now exploding cock. I stopped breathing, my eyes rolling backwards. She chuckled, guiding my length to her entrance. I tugged once more at my restraints. She started her slow torturous pace, drawing my eyes to my length as it disappeared into her time and time again. Watching as it started to glisten from moisture was driving me over the edge. She drew one hand downward, rubbing her sensitive nub, as she looked into my eyes with hooded eyes. Every so often, her fingers would slide against my shaft in their process, causing my hips to jerk as I rutted up against hers. Her fingers became frantic and I quickened my pace as much as I could. She stilled, her walls fluttering around my dick as she moaned something resembling my name. I rode her orgasm out, my hips jerking violently as I spilled my seed into her.

My head dropped back onto the pillow, my breath coming in pants. She slumped forward, her breath tickling my chest. Her hand traced patterns on my chest, oddly comforting, as we drifted in a haze. Eventually, she reached up, untieing my hands, allowing me to flex and regain feeling. I encircled her limp form in my arms, buried my nose in her hair, and drifted into what would prove to be the most restful sleep since the Breeder's Cup.

* * *

****Read the AN at the top of the chapter please! Just so you know what's going on!****


	13. Flying Like a Canonball

***Hides* I apologize! Today is my first day with my laptop since June 30! This chapter is a bit like a filler and just kind of fluffy, but it's something! Some action is coming up, just hang in there! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy. The song mentioned is Beggin by Madcon. Also not mine. **

* * *

Tiny's feet flew across the dirt, gliding in an easy fashion as we crossed the finish. The crowd erupted in applause, pleased with the red colt. My little bugger was officially being put on the map. An outrider came up beside me.

"How does it feel?" I smiled in response.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." He laughed, clipping the lead to Tiny's bridle. Tiny, who seemed awfully pleased with himself, pranced in his normal manner as we made our way to the winner's circle.

My gaze caught Dimitri's, a sly glance gracing his features. Hmm, a happy Belikov makes for good sex. I smiled before focusing my attention on the photographer. After the pictures, I hopped from Tiny's back, sponging his face affectionately. I glanced to Dimitri, only to find his family surrounding him. The familiar pang shot through my own chest as I realized what I didn't have. I chased it away quickly, releasing Tiny and making my way to the locker rooms.

Congratulations were passed all around, everyone understanding that Tiny was blazing a trail to the Derby next spring. I smiled, thanked everyone, and threw on a pair of denim shorts and a t shirt. No banquets for this jockey today, I was intent on going home and crashing with Liss. As I emerged, my phone pinged.

_Rescue me pls! :(_

_-D_

I laughed, his obvious distress at his family was quite comical. Why? I had no idea. It's not like they were awful. Quite the opposite really. I chuckled as I typed my response out.

_Sry, condemned to packing. My boss expects me and his horse at the airport ready to go in the morning. _

_-xo_

I shook my head as I pushed through the door to our apartment. I immediately regretted the decision. My blonde haired friend was on her back on our couch, long legs wrapped around the naked Christian Ozera. I got a good glimpse pasty ass as well. With a screech I covered my eyes.

"Rose! I thought you would be at the barn till late!" The sounds of shuffling followed.

"Liss, we have to be aboard Air Horse One at 8 in the morning. Packing has to be arranged." A deep chuckled broke us from our girl talk.

"Apologies Rosie. Just trying to have some quality time with my girl." I pointed forcefully towards the door, earning another chuckle.

Cracking my eyes, I found myself alone in the living room. Assuming that the lovers retired to Liss' bedroom, I briskly walked to mine, locking the door behind me. I gave a shudder before returning to my task.

Halfway through my task, my phone pinged from its place on my bedside table.

_I can help? After all, it can be hard by yourself? ;)_

_-D_

I laughed out loud, already typing a response to decline his offer, before erasing it.

_Doors unlocked. Liss is with her lover boy porning the place up. We'll show them? ;) After all, I know just how HARD it can be._

_-xo_

I didn't have to wait for a response, knowing he would come barging through the door within a half an hour. I continued packing in double time, knowing when he arrived there would be no time for such. He didn't disappoint on his entrance either. One rap on the door and he was bursting through before I had completely emerged from the bedroom. I could faintly hear the springs in the opposite room and low mumbling before I was hauled off my feet by the enormous man in front of me.

His mouth immediately found mine, crushing it with a fevered intensity but gentle at the same time. My hands skimmed underneath his dark t shirt, feeling the ripple of his muscles beneath my fingers. I loved it. The control I had over such a dominate male. He pressed me further into the wall, causing a throaty moan to rip from my chest. Would Liss be out anytime soon? Nah.

My hands descended to the button of his pants, undoing them deftly, allowing his cock to edge towards freedom. I could feel my own arousal soaking my undies in an embarrassing fashion. I pulled back for breath as he continued his administration's down my neck and collarbone.

"Here." My voice was breathy, more of a moan than anything, but as Dimitri righted himself I knew he had heard. He pushed his jeans down a little further, pulling my panties and shorts to the side.

"You're sure, Roza?" The tenderness in his voice warmed my heart as I nodded. Having all he needed, he thrusts upwards, immediately sheathing himself in me. My jaw fell slack, a moan erupting. Dimitri let a grunt of his own past his lips as he stilled, taking in the feeling before pulling almost out and slamming home once more. That was the beginning of a torturously sweet pace. His angle was perfect, allowing for two orgasms of my own before the third brought him over with me. My legs tightened around him as his cock throbbed hot and hard inside of me. I would never tire of the feel of him spilling his seed deep within me. His breaths came in short pants across my collarbone. I kissed his cheek, causing him to shift slightly and look into my eyes.

"Hey." I wanted to laugh. This huge man, a ceo of an enormous company, was brought to simple 'heys' by me. I smiled instead.

"Hey Comrade." He smiled cheekily before letting me slide down his body. He bent, hauling his jeans up his toned legs. I had just straightened myself before the bedroom door opened, revealing a half naked pyro. His eyes took count of my sex hair and flushed complexion. His eyes widened.

"No fucking way!" He glanced carefully towards Dimitri, before his glare landed on me once again. "Damn, you couldn't take it to your room?" I chuckled.

"Payback, firecrotch." He shuddered, making his way to the kitchen. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist, chuckling in my ear.

"Hmm, I think I still have some packing to do. In my room." With a wicked smile, I took off towards my bedroom.

_Rose Garlands_

"_Beggin' Beggin' you, put your lovin' hand out baby."_ The lyrics ran through my head, causing my hips to sway slightly to the beat as I pranced to the terminal. I saw the horse van pull up, a smile spreading across my face. Tiny was here. I saw Dimitri's Escalade not far from the rental truck. Another smile spread. Bertie, Liss, and myself would accompany Tiny on his flight to Florida.

The three of us boarded, making ourselves comfortable, before Bertie walked the ramp to get Tiny. After settling him in his stall, we gave consent for take off. Bertie and Liss boarded ahead of me, allowing my wrist to get snatched. I turned, eyes meeting those of chocolate.

"Make me proud down there Roza. I'll try to make them." I smiled, leaning up to capture his lips in mine.

"Always Comrade." With one last fleeting glance, I bounced up the stairs and settled in next to Liss.

"You've got it bad." I turned my gaze to her face.

"Don't know what you're talking about Liss. Not a clue." She snorted, rolling her eyes. I turned my music up once more.

"_Riding high, when I was king. Played it hard and fast, 'cause I had everything."_

* * *

**Like I said, short and slightly pointless, but it's leading up to something! I swear it. Let me know what you guys think. Also, thank you to all that have supported this story so far! It means everything!**


	14. Until We Go Down

**Hi! Gosh I'm terrible. Okay This one's short as well, I sincerely apologize. I think it is crucial at setting the mood for a certain character in Rose's life though. Anyway, read on. From now on, I'm going to do my best to answer any questions on comments left in review in each chapter. I feel like I owe that to all of my loyals!**

**In my world, the association I show in, NBHA is having their youth world championships this week, so I can blame some of my tardiness on the webcast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

It had been a normal day. Nothing out of the way as Tiny settled in at Gulfstream. Liss and I had been eating lunch. Then my phone rang. I hadn't planned on answering the unknown number, but Liss had insisted.

"Rosemarie." I had the fleeting thought to press the end call button, but the infuriating woman had continued before I could act.

"I see that you and your millionaire boyfriend finally parted." I opened my mouth to ask what in the hell she was spewing now, but she cut me off. "Have you not seen the latest covers? Oh, quite scandalous. And don't think no one suspected the two of you. It was quite obvious at the time." My mouth hung open as Liss shot me a look of concern.

"Anyway, just calling to wish you luck down in Gulfstream and that you finally made a correct choice." And then, she hung up.

"Rose? Rose? What's wrong?" I couldn't speak for several minutes. What was going on? Finally, the shock wore off and enabled me to spill to Liss, whose face held such pity it made me mad. No, I wouldn't jump to conclusions just because my _mother_ said something. I stood from my place at the table and briskly made my way outside. I took a deep breath, before pulling my phone from my pocket. I typed in Dimitri's name, stealing myself for what was bound to pop up.

My teeth gritted at the pictures. There were older ones that had been stole of Dimitri and I, speculating on _the bachelor's lover_. The new ones were terrible. They were clearly from last night as they were posted not ten hours ago.

_Roza, I've got a business meeting tonight that's bound to run late. I'll text to see if you're still awake?_

Business meeting my ass. I knew the woman, better than I wanted to. The raven haired model look alike strode from the club, the same club I had met Dimitri in, Dimitri striding confidently behind her. '_New York's bachelor back on the prowl?' _Both were dressed semi-casually. _Business meeting_. The smile on Dimitri's face was that of a man who knew he was getting lucky. _Business meeting_.

I swiped my hand across my face, only then did I realize tears of betrayal ran down my face. I took several deep breaths, checking my watch. Shit. I was riding horses for Adrian while we waited for Tiny to get comfortable. I sprinted towards the shedrow that held Ivashkov's four horses.

"Hey little jockey!" I smiled sadly at Adrian as he stepped from the stall that held Temper. The huge gray colt would be in the fifth today. I shook my head at Adrian's quizzical look while his trainer came over to me.

"So, remember he's been wanting to lag back on that turn, so you may have to push him pretty hard to get him into gear." I nodded.

"Go get dressed Lil Jockey." Taking my leave, I walked to the jock room, greeting the familiar faces there. Thankfully, everyone left me alone with my thoughts as I churned the information over in my head. I slipped my vest and pants up, going to fetch my silks. Adrian boosted me up onto Temper's back, giving my leg a reassuring squeeze.

"Just get us in the trifecta Lil Jockey." I nodded, gathering my reins.

Raging Inferno, or Temper, was new to me, thus making the trip around the oval even more strenuous. He was perfect through the post parade to the gates, giving me somewhat hope. But once inside the metal contraptions, he pitched a fit. A full-blown, well Temper, tantrum. He tossed his head, yanking me forward. He wiggled around, smashing me against the gate. _Geez._ Finally the gates opened, only for him to break late. I sighed mentally. Just great.

As the "trailer" in the pack, you have to be ready to take dirt to the face. Today the track was sloppy. I had definitely pissed off fate. As we came around the last turn, I urged Temper harder, finally feeling a gear click. '_Bout time._ I slipped through horses that were spent, already falling behind the leader. The leading four were converged together as we rounded out of the turn and into the stretch. _Damn it_. Seeing a small, almost impossible gap between number 5 and the rail, I took it. I pushed Temper through the gap, releasing a breath I hadn't known I was holding. _We made it!_

I immediately took to pushing Temper as fast as he could go, trying desperately to run down. We crossed the pole, nose to nose, but I knew we had placed second. Ben's horse had stretched when mine hadn't. I gave him knuckles as I reigned Temper to a trot. A lead was clipped and as the announcer ruled number 3 the official winner, we made our way towards the paddock. Just as I was about to hop from the back of the enormous gray and walk towards his owner, the day decided to mock me.

Temper lunged, knocking me from my position with one foot in the stirrup. I crashed to the ground, underneath the huge brute. I mentally sighed, bringing my hands above my head to shield my face. As his hooves neared my form, I heard my name being screamed from several different directions.

_Rose Garlands_

Waking up in the hospital sucked. Period. So did being stuck in one. All I could do is fidget constantly, having way too much energy pent up. Ben had visited earlier in the week, promising to take good care of Tiny while I was out. Just my luck: I get injured and Tiny is cleared to start works. Thankfully, he wouldn't have his first start until January in the Holy Bull Stakes.

I flipped through the most recent edition of _Bloodhorse_ that Liss had brought yesterday.

If I was being honest, my sucky attitude had a lot to do with Dimitri. He had phoned a few times, each asking how I was doing. Each time, telling me he wished he could come down, but _business_ was too hectic. I bet she is. I bit my cheek each time, feigning understanding. I checked often, no more pictures had appeared. _Maybe she was a one night fling?_ My subconscious shrugged. _Still._ At least the pain meds were worth a damn.

_Rose Garlands_

Limping around the shedrow with a sprained ankle was like heaven. I could smell something other than sanitary hospital air. My ribs still had a twinge to them, but I considered myself fine. Tiny popped his head up as I arrived at his door. His ears lay flat against his head until I properly greeted him. I chuckled. Goofball.

I crouched down, scratching behind his ear affectionately. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, simply thinking about where my life was headed. Christmas was in a week and I had yet to get Liss and Bertie anything. I assumed Dimitri wouldn't be giving me anything, what with a new play thing. A throat being cleared roused me from my thoughts.

"They finally released you?" Damn him and his accent. I nodded, still not sure what I wanted to say.

"I'm glad you'll be back aboard him for the Holy Bull." Once again, a nod. He sighed.

"What now?" My temper flared.

"Seriously? Come on, I'm not an idiot Dimitri. I know you found a new plaything. You don't have to pretend with me anymore." His brow crinkled, in a way that had it been any other time, I would have found adorable. I pulled the picture up on my phone, hobbling over to him and thrusting it in his face. Understanding dawned on him.

"Rose," He sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. "That's Natasha Ozera. Her and Sydney Sage are my agents in Russia. I met her at the club to discuss a shipment." By eyebrows hit my hairline.

"At a club?" His smile turned sheepish. "Why would you have a business meeting at a club?"

"Because I own that one?" My jaw hit the floor. "Are you serious?" He nodded. I slammed my mouth shut and processed his words. So he really did have business?

"You're an ass." It was his turn to gape.

"Why?" I gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"You didn't tell me!" Confusion still swirled in his chocolate eyes.

"About the club? Or clarify the picture?" I shrugged.

"Both." The word was supposed to be hard, angry, but instead came out as a mumble. He sighed.

"Oh Roza." And he was there, pulling me into his arms, resting his head on mine as his hands ran through my hair.

* * *

**Oh, Janine…. What did you guys think? Let me know. Don't be afraid to ask questions either!**


	15. I Want To See You

**Tada! Here's number 15. That is for those of you still out there. Thank you to those that have reviewed, it means a lot. I'll save the normal boring AN. However, if you have questions feel free to ask them in reviews or pm's and I will answer them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

The music and lights thumped in the club below me. I sighed from my position in the office. Tasha was supposed to show up an hour ago. Scrubbing my hand over my face, I tried to ignore the tension that radiated through my body. Business was booming, which was good. But overwhelming. Finally, the sound of the door opening reached my ears.

"Took you damn long enough." Tasha smirked, running a hand through her hair and opening her mouth to speak. "Look. I don't care if you just got shagged, you were due an hour ago." I turned my glare on her, causing her confident look to hit the floor.

"Uhm. The shipment is leaving in the morning at about eight thirty. I'll fly back and meet with our clientele." I nodded.

"Take Sage back with you. I need the two of you over there for a while." She nodded, turning to leave.

"Be punctual tomorrow. I'll walk you out." She looked skirmish, but I wasn't an idiot. She specifically called the meeting here for a reason and I didn't need a hungover ambassador in the morning. I grabbed my things, and we made our way down stairs.

As we were met with fresh air, camera flashes also welcomed us. I grumbled curses in russian, holding the door open to her town car. As climbed in, I rolled my eyes at her expression. She had a look that scream "I ate the canary", no doubt going to find enjoyment somewhere else. I sighed.

I threw my clothes in the laundry, not bothering with pajamas. Sonya and Mikhail had retired to their wing for the evening, knowing my desire for privacy. I popped the food prepared for me in the microwave and turned to look out towards the city. The lights blared at me angrily, reminding me that I desperately wanted to be in Hollywood Beach, Florida.

The microwave dinged, signalling the completion of my "nuking". I sat at the bar, scrolling through the recent pictures on Rose's facebook. Several of her and Liss along with other girls, mostly trainers daughters and such. Some of Rose and her jockey friends. I smiled. At least she was happy. Finishing my pasta, I dumped the container in the sink and made my way to my bedroom.

Flopping into bed, I rolled to my side. The city taunted me from the glass wall. _You're alone as always, Belikov. What good is your girlie doing across the country? _I scowled.

_Rose Garlands_

Rose was pulling away from me. Not literally, of course. To add to the fact that she was hospitalized probably worsened the matter. The fact that Ivan couldn't cover my ass for me to go see her made me see red. But each time I called or texted, she was hesitant, like she was guarding herself. It was frustrating. I had no clue what the deal was.

I was currently pacing back and forth, talking to my connections in England. Apparently something hadn't gone as planned, yada yada. I ran a hand through my hair. After finally resolving the problem, I plopped into my chair. I grabbed the tennis ball on my desk, tossing it as I thought. I could sneak away, surely two days wouldn't sink my business. Just as that thought passed my mind, my phone rang. _Son of a bitch._ I was too young for this.

_Rose Garlands_

I casually strolled through the shedrow, looking exactly my part: the rich ass owner. Alberta had told me that Rose was released not long ago, so I knew where she would be. I stopped at the door of Tiny's stall, leaning on the frame. Just what I thought.

Rose was crouched next to the enormous baby. She stroked his head, scratching behind his ears as she murmured to him. I cleared my throat, finally catching her attention. She whirled, eyes widening at seeing me. It was clear she wasn't going to say anything so I took initiative.

"They finally released you?" I only received a nod in acknowledgement. I sighed, my guess was accurate. "I'm glad you'll be back aboard him for the Holy Bull." I was hoping business talk would pull her out. Apparently not, as I received yet another nod. I sighed. Boy, that was the wrong decision. She erupted.

"What now!?" I stared back blankly, my subconscious crouching behind a chair. Apparently pleading the fifth wasn't right either.

"Seriously?!" She glared a hole into me. "I'm not an idiot Dimitri. I know you found a new plaything. You don't have to pretend with me anymore." She huffed, feigning disinterest. I scavenged my brain for what she was talking about, utterly confused. She, obviously seeing my confusion, shoved her phone in my face. Displayed for me to see was a picture of Tasha and I from weeks ago. I groaned. _Holy hell no._

"Rose," I scrubbed a hand over my face, as I attempted to tamp down the situation. "That's Natasha Ozera. Her and Sydney Sage are my agents in Russia. I met her at the club to discuss a shipment." Her eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"At a club?" I smiled nervously. "Why would you have a business meeting at a club?" I scratched my chin.

"Because I own that one?" It came as more of a question.

"Are you serious?" I simply nodded, noting that she had finally snapped her mouth shut as she processed my words.

"You're an ass." _What?_ Seriously woman, I tell the truth and I'm an ass? I shook my head.

"Why?" Her look clearly wasn't impressed.

"You didn't tell me!" Clarification still needed?

"About the club? Or clarify the picture?" She shrugged.

"Both." I could tell she wanted the word to be angry, but it was mumbled instead. I sighed, stepping forward.

"Oh, Roza." I pulled her into my arms and ran my hands through her hair, knowing that it calmed her. Silly girl. She snuggled into my chest, causing me to smile.

_Rose Garlands_

My fingers trailed across her back. She lay on her stomach, head turned away from me, looking towards the ocean. I had a corner suite at the Diplomat Resort at Hollywood Beach. The dusk was settling across the ocean, leaving nothing but streaks of blue, pink, and orange to splay across the sky. The peace that had settled over me was more than I had felt since Rose had left Kentucky.

I carefully skimmed over her still bruised side, the color more of a yellow now. Her ankle was still nestled in a brace, covering most of the bruising there. My jaw ticked, hating the pain she went thru. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned over. I pretended not to notice the sheet slip further down her body, although I did. Her gaze caught mine, entrapping it.

"Christmas is in a week." I nodded, reaching for her. She easily complied, melting into my embrace. I snuggled into her embrace, inhaling her scent. Her fingers combed through my unruly locks.

"Are you going to visit your family?" I frowned, shaking my head slightly.

"Normally don't." My words were a mumble against her collarbone. She sighed.

"You should." I shook my head again.

"Not leaving." She huffed.

"You're going to have to leave at some point, what with having an empire to run." I shook my head once again. I had been in Florida for a week now, working from my suite at the Diplomat. Her giggle broke me from my thoughts.

"Comrade, as much as I love it, I'll be back to work at the beginning of the year, leaving you to wander aimlessly." I couldn't help but smile back at her. I knew this, but it was nice not being apart. The dread I felt for my empty apartment in New York was odd and certainly new. Her phone pinged, causing her to groan. I chuckled, reaching towards the end table.

_Lissa_

_Are you alive? Bertie was questioning the status of the star jockey._

I smirked, handing her the phone. She laughed as she typed out a reply. I snuggled back into the crook of her neck, tangling my legs with hers. Her laugh echoed through the room, causing a smile of my own to spread across my face. The sound of her phone snapping a picture brought me from my bliss.

Her face was smug as she fiddled with her phone before setting it down. I snatched it, pressing the unlock button. The picture that greeted me was shocking. Rose's face was scrunched from laughing, her slight frame surrounded by my own. I smiled, looking at her face. I looked up, finding a tender smile on her lips.

I captured them with my own, easily covering her body with my own. She gasped into my mouth, allowing me entrance. I easily connected us with our already bare bodies. I set an easy rhythm, the usual urgency gone, leaving the need to shower her with affection in it's wake.

"Oh god, please…" Her mews had my teeth gritting together, forcing myself to cool it. When her walls fluttered around me, I was lost. With a grunt and a thrust that was harder than I intended, I spilled myself inside her. I held myself carefully above her, gently pulling from her. The instant lack of connection was painful. I settled myself against her, carefully wrapping her in my arms as she caught her breath.

The need to say words I had never spoken before shocked me. Never in my life had I wanted to say _I love you_ to a woman who wasn't related to me. Not until now. As I gazed at the brunette in my arms, I was struck by just how different she was. She was strong, independent, smart, beautiful, and witty. She had shown me what it was like to have an equal.

"You should take a picture." I blinked, focusing on the smirk that sat on her sated face. I smiled.

"Or I could just keep you here." She smiled back at me.

"I like the sound of that." As her breathing evened and she snuggled impossibly closer to my chest, I thought of the impossible: little brown haired kids following their mother to the barn.


	16. Seeing Is Believing

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. So, I realize I am beyond late. I apologize. RL, has been killing me. For those of you still out there, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"Liss!" I whined, as the blonde drug me from store to store. She threw me a withering glare.

"Seriously? Dimitri is throwing his business Christmas party, the biggest party of the year, here in Florida, asks you as his date, and you have the tenacity to whine at me because I'm going to make you look presentable?" Her look could stop a raging bull. I promise. I sighed, knowing she was right. She smiled gleefully, dragging me to yet another makeup store.

I gawked at my reflection. My dress was white from the waist up, black from the waist down. It was the perfect combination of fabric and transparent material. The bottom swept the floor, making me look much more elegant than normal. The black pumps on my feet matched perfectly, making me stand inches higher than normal. My hair had a loose braid stemming from my part, ending at the back of my head where it flowed in waves with the rest of my locks. Liss' makeover expertise transformed my face from simple to shadowy goddess. Taking a deep breath, I strode from my bedroom and into the living room. Liss squealed, like she hadn't wrestled me into the gown herself. Chris even raised an eyebrow. I blushed.

"You look hot." Liss winked, chatting excitedly. Knocking on the door broke her from her rambling. She pranced to the door, swinging it open to reveal CEO himself. He looked up, his gaze catching mine, before raking his eyes over my form. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, following Lissa into our apartment. He reached me, pecking my cheek gently, as his arms wrapped around me.

"You look stunning Rose." His smile was sinful, causing shivers to run down my spine. I took in his appearance, finding nothing to complain about. The man could pull off a suit like no one's business. My eyes found purchase on his face once more in an attempt not to drool. As if sensing my thoughts, he smirked broadly.

"Shall we go, Roza?" He held his arm out in a gentlemanly gesture. I took it immediately, saying my goodbyes to Liss and grabbing my matching clutch on the way to the door. I followed Dimitri to his a coal grey SUV. I raised my eyebrows, causing him to shrug.

"All the black ones were rented already." I snorted, climbing into the back.

"Hey Mikhail." The older man nodded at me with a smile. Dimitri joined me, signalling to Mikhail to start moving.

"Thank you for coming Rose." I cracked a smile.

"Yeah well, can't have too many business women pawing on you." I winked, earning an eyeroll. HIs arms snaked around me, snuggling me close to him.

"One jockey man, Roza." I smiled, inhaling his musky scent.

_Rose Garlands_

The night was a flurry of parading for clients and colleagues. I met the raven haired ambassador, much to my delight. Dimitri never let more than one hand stray from me, content on touching me all night. Not that I complained. The look of shock on several faces was enough to make my night.

The longer the night went on, the more my feet began to ache. I began to lean more and more on Dimitri as the clock ticked past ten. When Dimitri announced he was retiring but the bar was open till one was a moment of joy. He led me to the car, carrying most of my weight for me. The car ride was quiet, Dimitri content on drawing patterns on my collar bone. When we arrived at his hotel, he quickly escorted me through the crowd of cameras that awaited us.

Sighing as the door lock slide home, Dimitri picked me up easily. He strode towards his bedroom, dropping me gracefully onto the mattress. The slight Christmas decorations he allowed me to hang cast the only light in suite. He took a single step back, loosening his tie. Even in the darkness of the room, I could see the heat in his chocolate eyes. Heat shot to my belly, chasing the exhaustion from my bones.

I stood, my face coming to his chest, quickly unbuttoning his crisp shirt. His hands dropped to his sides, watching me closely. I pushed the fabric from his shoulders, my eyes greedily drinking his half naked form in. No matter how many times I witnessed him bare, I'd never tire from the sight.

He closed the distance between us, his arm wrapping around me, gently unzipping my gown. I stepped from the material as it gathered on the ground. It was a natural habit now, the way my body instantly melted to his. His lips covered mine, demanding and soft at the same time. He pushed me back onto the bed, his body covering mine. As he pulled back, panting, his eyes flashed with something soft.

"Rose I…" His hand shook slightly at it's spot cupping my face. His brow furrowed, not sure where this conversation was headed. My hands slipped into his hair soothingly as I leant forward.

"I know." And I did. As my lips found purchase on his once more and my hands slid south, my heart warmed, swelling to an impossible size in my chest. Did he really love me? As his large hand cradled my head to keep my lips pressed to his, I found my answer. He did. He just didn't know how to show it yet.

_Rose Garlands_

Christmas morning dawned early at 4:30, pouring down rain. I shuffled down the hall, meeting Lissa's shining face. She bounced around the kitchen, making coffee and toast, as I sat at the bar.

"Merry Christmas!" Her face was split in an impossible smile. I laughed, clinking coffee mugs with her.

The track was sloppy as Tiny and I jogged casually over its surface. The rain pelted us in the darkness of the morning, causing me to mutter curses. Christmas morning and here I was trotting across a lake of a track, while everyone else besides Bertie are snug in their beds. I huffed.

Making it to the back of the track, I eased Tiny into a slow canter, only asking him to open up before the back turn. His strides reached in front of him effortlessly. I sighed, relaxing regardless of our weather predicament. The enormous head bobbing in front of me set my rhythm. Rounding the stretch, I pushed him forward, passing the only other soul that dared the track this morning. His snorts were perfectly timed with his strides as we glided past the finish pole. I eased him down, finally bringing him to a trot along the back of the first turn. Liss clipped Tiny's lead and together we began our trek back to the paddock.

"He looks relaxed." I nodded to Liss, wiping a hand across my soaked face. She giggled and I noted the fact that her rain jacket did a pretty damn good job of keeping her wet. My lips thinned.

"Yeah. I think we're both ready to be back in our beds for the morning." Her tinkling laugh met my ears.

"Dimitri is taking all of us to breakfast Rose!" Her smile beamed through the torrents of rain. "I think Ivan is going to be there as well."

I sighed. Trust Dimitri to keep me awake this early. We arrived in the paddock where Liss handed Tiny to Eddie as I jumped from his back. We all walked in relative silence on the way to Bertie's shedrow. The rain never ceased, pelting relentlessly on the roof above our heads as we bathed Tiny, settled him in for the day, and made ourselves presentable. I was finished first, gazing in at one of Bertie's other players. He was a dark bay 4 year old that placed third in the breeder's cup turf back in October. I jumped when I felt familiar arms snake around my waist.

"You look awfully deep in thought for it to be this early." I smiled.

"Well, if someone didn't insist on breakfast, I could still be in bed right now…" I kissed his cheek gently as he smirked.

_Rose Garlands_

Christmas carols filtered through small diner our entire company inhabited for breakfast. Dimitri sat to my right, holding my hand the entire time. Liss sat to my left, Christian in front of her. Alberta was in front of me, Ivan on her other side.

"Tiny's looking good Ivan." Dimitri shot his friend a wink, earning a snort.

"Ransom kicked as in the Remsen in November." It was Dimitri's turn to snort.

"Tiny dominated in the Iroquis and The Jockey Club. We have 20 to your 10." His sweet smile sent Ivan into laughter. They started rambling about someone in business with them, sending me to the others for conversation.

"I think Tiny could easily soar on a sloppy track Bertie." She looked thoughtful.

"We'll see when that bridge gets here." I laughed as Liss jumped into conversation about how nice it was to be in Florida where it was 70 degrees.

The day progressed much like breakfast. At supper, we exchanged gifts, and played our traditional game of monopoly. Dimitri stayed with Liss and I, as did Christian. Bertie bid us farewell long after midnight. As I lay down, snuggling into Dimitri warm form, I smiled. My smile only grew as his arm tightened around my waist, crushing me into his chest. I tipped my head to place a small kiss under his jaw, noticing his breathing had evened out. As I watched his peaceful expression, I was soon over took by the pull of unconsciousness.


	17. Follow You Down

**(Insert typical apologies here) Anyway, here is chapter 17. It's a little shorter than the others, but I finally found how I wanted this chapter to end. It's really more of a filler. (We're starting to get to the good part now) So, I'll do my best to have semi regular updates but, I'm back in college full time and job hunting so… But I WILL finish this story. I like it far too much to give up on it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy nor the races or race tracks mentioned in this story.**

* * *

January proceeded in a similar fashion. Dimitri returned to New York at the beginning of the month, business swallowing him entirely. The entire month hailed nothing but rainstorms for Gulfstream Park. January 30th was no different. The track was a swamp, but did nothing to deter the big money here to see the field of now-three year olds. The paddock was crowded as the field of eight circled in the down pour. The typical field of ten thinned as a result of several scratches. As Bertie threw me atop Tiny, I wondered vaguely if we should have followed suite. The race was bound to be miserable.

The bell sounded, sending us into the slop. Tiny took his typical place at the rail, just behind the leader. Unfortunately for us, the leader sent a considerable amount of track into our faces. Mid way down the back stretch, I could tell Tiny had had enough. I was three pairs of goggles in when we rounded the last turn. Seeing a small gap at the rail, I sent Tiny forward. We squeezed tightly through the gap and were in a match race down the stretch with the number five horse. As we crossed the finish, a nose behind number five, I sagged.

_Son of a bitch._ I was faintly glad that Dimitri had been unable to wiggle away from the grasp of his empire to make this race. On the gallop down, I patted Tiny, who was severely unimpressed with the amount of mud that covered his front. Lissa clipped his lead, giving me a grim smile.

"It was a good race. You just barely lost." I shrugged.

"I should have been in a better position at the top of the stretch." She rolled her eyes. As we passed the winning horse, I gave Shane Reyes a fist bump, congratulating him. I recognized his silks to be those of the Conta's.

As we proceeded to the barns, I couldn't help but think of how pissed Dimitri was going to be. We were awarded four points for our second place finish. But still.

"He won't mind Rose. Before you, this horse was hopeless. He realizes that these things happen." I nodded, but kept my mouth shut all the same. Bertie fell into step with us as we walked from the paddock. She patted Tiny's shoulder, preoccupied by the phone conversation she was having.

"Yes sir."

"No he came out of the race fine. He's muddy and tired but seems happy nonetheless." She paused for a second before her gaze flashed to my face.

"No, she's not very happy at all." I huffed, realizing the turn of conversation was to me.

"I'll tell her." After pocketing the phone, Alberta turned my way.

"Dimitri says to cool it. You did fine. Tiny isn't used to having slop thrown in his face. Nothing we can't work on. I'll have him trail behind some horses during a few works." I nodded, patting Tiny before jumping from his back. She clapped my shoulder as I passed to the jock's room. Before I made it, none other than Adrian Ivashkov stepped in front of me.

"Little Jockey! I was hoping to see you." I crossed my arms. "I have a four year old entered in the Royal Delta on the 13th of next month. Ashford is down with a splinted arm and I'm desperate." I sighed.  
"JUST this once Adrian. I have plenty of horses to ride in Bertie's barn if I wanted." He clapped eagerly.

"Good. The mare's name is Wicked Princess. You can work her every morning after Belikov's derby hopeful." He turned on his heel, leaving me to sag against the wall. Fantastic.

_Rose Garlands_

February dawned chilly. The 40 degree weather was startling from the upper 70's I was used to now. My breath fanned in front of my face as Tiny and I trotted on the outside of the track. It may have been cool, but thankfully the rain had ceased, leaving the track in good shape. I spotted Reyes on Disturbed Warrior, another of Bertie's trainees. The looming bay picked up a lope. I urged Tiny forward, keeping to Bertie's plan of trailing other horses for a little while. Soon, we were barrelling after the pair.

Tiny hefted great breaths, irritated that I wouldn't let him immediately pass his barn mate. Finally, as we rounded onto the stretch I urged Tiny up, catching up to Reyes with quick speed. All of my strength was pulled backwards, easing Tiny along, trying to keep him behind until the stretch. Finally, my hold loosened fractionally and the colt shot almost completely out from under me. Geez. Reyes was a streak as I whizzed by at the rail. He pulled forward until we rounded the corner at the end of the stretch, finally slowing enough to pull him into a trot.

Dimitri claimed he was working on getting a weekend away to visit, but so far no luck. I understood, but that didn't make it any less… _frustrating_. On top of that, Liss and firecrotch went at it relentlessly. Therefore, I often found myself holed up in the gym. Not that I blamed them, after all, if Dimitri were here I would fuck him on every surface I could find. I groaned, walking from the locker room as I checked my phone again. Nothing.

"Rose!" I smiled, turning to see Lissa barreling towards me. I braced just in time for her to bear hug me. I shot her a questioning look.

"Oh, come on! I know you have a race tomorrow AND Adrian said I could pony you onto the track in the morning." Shit. I smiled.

"That's awesome Liss!" Unfortunately, my best friend could read me better than that.

"You forgot." I smiled in a silent apology.

"Maybe? Look it's just been busy and cold and I haven't had my mind right. That's all." She hmmed, linking her arm with mine as we walked through the shedrows.

"Don't pretend like you don't miss him. He is a fine hunk of man." She winked, climbing into the truck. I huffed following her lead.

_Rose Garlands_

It had been two months. Two months since I had touched Dimitri. Tomorrow, Tiny ran the Fountain of Youth, his last race in prep for the Derby. And Dimitri was stuck in New York. Gritting my teeth, I reminded myself that it had to suck worse for him than it did for me, but doubts plagued my mind. He was the hottest bachelor out there, had more money than anyone knew what to do with, and could snag whatever woman he wanted. And couldn't come see me.

"You sure you can't come out?" Lissa rounded the corner into my bedroom, popping an earring into place, a pout firm on her face.

"Liss, we race tomorrow." She frowned, eyes roaming my form.

"You're fine though, you haven't gained a pound. Not one single one." I frowned at her, shaking my head as I watched replays of Tiny in the Iroquois and Kentucky Jockey Club, trying to get my head where it should be instead of New York. The Fountain of Youth would be for 50 points, meaning we would need a win to hold 74 points. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. My phone was in my hands immediately.

"Bertie," I gave her no time to answer. "If we waited, scratched from the Fountain tomorrow, and waited to run the Florida Derby on April 2nd, we could get 100 for a win or 40 for a second. Don't say it would be pushing him to hard, American Pharoah ran AND won the Arkansas Derby last year, which is two weeks after the Florida Derby. He went on to win the Grand Slam." I sucked in a breath, realising I had failed to do so the whole time I was talking. The line was silent for a little while before a sigh came through.

"I'll talk to Dimitri Rose, but you realize it's… nine the night before?" We parted not long after, her promising to let me know something before too long. So, the pacing began. With an empty apartment, it wasn't that hard to fall into the routine, glancing at my phone every few seconds. It finally rang, sending me charging. I answered without looking.

"Bertie…" A warm chuckle rang from the other line.

"I have to say, I don't think you've ever been that happy to have me call you Roza." I gasped.

"Dimitri!" Another round of chuckles filled my ears, sending a smile to my face.

"I have missed you, my Roza. And I have good news." I waited silently. "I'm pushing Tiny to the Florida Derby in April. I heard a little bird thought it a good decision. Also, I'm at the airport, waiting to board the jet for an extended vacation in Florida…" For the first time in my life, I squealed. Actually squealed, in excitement.


	18. the words

**I'm here! Sorry for the delay. Here's the last prep race. We've reached approximately mid-story. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vampire Academy is property of Richelle Mead, the tracks and races mentioned in this story belong to the rightful entities, not I. **

* * *

I blinked, the sun cascading through the windows of my hotel suite. A cream sheet draped along Rose's naked curves, moving with her breathing. I skimmed my hands across her skin, gentle so I didn't wake her. I gently slid from the king sized mattress, pulling sweats over my legs to settle at my hips. I started the coffee, walking quietly onto the balcony overlooking the beach. The ever eager joggers adorned the occasional wanderer, all up to see the cool dawn.

In two days, Tiny would race his last prep race in hopes for making the Derby. With 24 points, we needed to pick up any points we could in this race. Reny had 64 points, a win in the Remsen and Gotham, and a second in the withers. Ivan had opted to forgo the Wood Memorial, shipping Reny down a training track near Churchill earlier this month after his win in the Gotham.

My thoughts were interrupted as small hands slid around my ribs to press against the hard planes of my chest. She pressed a chaste kiss between my shoulder blades, turning her cheek to press it into the spot her lips previously occupied. It was strange, the familiarity my body had with hers. The ease with which she touched me, when even my own family was a strain on my worst days.

My mind tumbled to the three words as I watched the waves lap at the sand. _Love._ Because that was what this was, no doubt in my mind. The thought rumbled through my mind often in the past four or so months since I had tried, with everything in me, to tell her. But, with a tender look and a brush of her hand, she had said she knew. _Did that mean she felt the same?_ I was entirely new at the emotion, so I was left grasping in the dark.

"I can feel you thinking." Her tone was light, causing me to turn to her, arms surrounding her.

"Mmm." I drug her close to me, covering her lips with my own. She slowly pulled from my embrace, slipping my dress shirt from her shoulders as she shrunk into the suite once more. My sweats tenting automatically.

She stopped in front of the full length mirror, crooking a finger at me. My mouth went dry. Someone obviously had a fantasy. I smiled, obliging. I prowled forward, intent to take her from behind. She wasn't having that right away this morning, though. She dropped elegantly to her knees as soon as I was in touching range. Her lips wrapped eagerly around my shaft, my pants circled at my feet faster than my mind could react. I glanced at the mirror, moaning. The sight was distractingly erotic. Between the feel of her mouth on me, combined with the show I was receiving, left me panting in no time. With a strangled moan and one last thrust, I spilled into her mouth.

Hauling her to her feet, I pressed my lips against hers. She opened willingly, teeth clashing together as I tasted myself on her tongue. Who knew that would be so hot. I spun her to face the mirror, dropping to my knees. I lapped her folds from behind, relishing in the mews that spilled from her lips as her head turned heavenward. Before long, her legs trembled on either side of my head. I pulled away, earning a grunt.

Before another sound could spill from her lips, I was on my feet, thrusting into her. I stopped as I was buried to the hilt. Her eyes met mine in the mirror, her mouth a perfect o. Once I was sure she was adjusted, I set a slow pace. Her walls clenched, signalling she was still so close. I smiled wickedly, picking up speed. Her tension climbed, milking my cock as her eyes closed. Her head fell back against my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her, watching over her shoulder in the mirror.

I pulled all the way out, ramming in once more, before she fell. I held her, keeping her upright as she trembled around me. I clenched my jaw over and over to keep from following her. Flipping us, she straddled me from above, tilting my head back to watch in the mirror as my cock disappeared inside her over and over. In no time, I thrust upwards, stilling my movements as I spilled inside of her.

She slumped to my chest, breath ragged. I pressed my lips to the crown of her head, standing with her in my arms. I carefully made the journey to the bath, filling the tub with hot water. I stepped in, holding my hand out for Rose. She settled between my thighs, cuddling backwards into my chest. I ran my hands down her arms, rubbing gently.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" My question was light, but I could feel the tension radiating from her. She sighed.

"I want to do good by Tiny. Our last start was shit. Plus, this is our last chance. And, no one has addressed the fact that Ace's Gambit shipped from Santa Anita for this. He was the champion two year old and will no doubt be in the field for the Derby. He'll set the early pace, meaning Tiny has to keep up an-"

"Rose. It'll be fine." I tucked my chin on her shoulder. "Tiny either goes to the winner's circle tomorrow, or he doesn't. Either way, he'll make the best trip he can across the dirt. Wanna know how I know?" She nodded, earning a kiss to the crook of her neck. "Because he's in the best hands I know for a three year old to be in. He's doing marvelously. Immensely better than last August." I kissed her cheek, reaching for the soap.

I lathered her, noting the way her brow furrowed as she thought over my words. I massaged her, humming softly. My eyes glanced upwards once I had washed the lather from her body, only to be caught by her brown orbs. She twisted, placing a kiss to my lips. The touch was so sweet it made my heart ache. She pulled away, returning the favor of washing my body. Still, my mind wasn't daft enough to miss the reaction my body had to her touch. It set me on fire, not repulsed me.

We towel dried, ordered room service, and found ourselves back in the sheets of the bed. When she gave into unconsciousness once more, I walked back outside and sat in one of the two chairs on the balcony. Calls were made to headquarters, Russia, and England. Business was running smoothly for the most part, leaving the rest of my weekend free. I smiled, glancing back inside at Rose.

April second dawned bright, leaving me to get dressed by myself. Rose had left early, getting to the track before dawn to start the typical pre-race routine. She had texted me, telling me Tiny had eaten perfectly this morning and the vet cleared him.

I met Ive at the paddocks right before the Florida Derby. We drew post position two out of the field of nine. We watched in silence as the field filtered into the paddocks. The white cloth with the number two stood out against the redness of Tiny's coat as he pranced eagerly around the paddock.

I eyed the number eight horse wearily. Ace's Gambit, a Szelsky horse, who was the juvenile champion last year had shipped from his home on the West coast to taste the competition on the East coast before the Derby next month. He secured the Breeder's Cup Juvenile, making his three year old debut in the Sham Stakes back in January.

I smiled fondly as Alberta and Rose walked in procession with the other trainers and jocks to the paddock. I could tell from where I stood, they were talking strategy. I knew Rose felt the pressure for the 100 points and the need for a win right before the Derby. Alberta hoisted her small frame onto Tiny's back, the colt tossing his head in impatience. Their final walk around the paddock, she caught my gaze. I winked, turning and making my way to our seats.

Alberta joined Ive and I just at the colts took to the track. Tiny lurched in his typical dance, ready for the gate. His front limbs struck powerfully at the ground, practically crouching down. I sighed, sending a prayer to whatever higher power that Rose make it out okay. Ive caught my eye, winking. Cocky bastard. I smiled back wickedly. It didn't pass my notice that the horse in post position one was the Conta horse, Devil's Kiss, that beat Tiny in his last start. _Jesus_.

Tiny started hopping on his hind end, throwing his head forward. I could see from this far away, Rose shake her head as she talked to Lissa. They arrived behind the starting gates, causing a breath to slip from my lips. The gates loaded, the call being made. And the bell rang.

"Aannd they're off in the Florida Derby." The horses lunged across the track, Tiny immediately taking place behind the one horse at the rail. "Ace's Gambit falls comfortably beside Devil's Kiss at the lead. Little Jubilee following the two, a length from the lead. Behind the two horse, Lady's Promise is three off the lead…" The announcer faded from my mind, my eyes trailing the pack as they started on the first turn. The five horse slipped past Tiny, wedging himself between one and eight. My eyes fell to the big screen as they rounded onto the back stretch. "Devil's Kiss, Ace's Gambit, with Falcon's Song wedged between the two. Little Jubilee filling the space, two lengths from the leader. Then we fall back to…" _Shit_. They made the back turn, rounding onto the stretch. The five horse fell back at the top of the stretch, effectively trapping Tiny at the rail. The one horse wasn't budging, refusing to give Tiny an out. "Ace's Gambit rambles to the lead, like a stroll in the park." And suddenly, Rose took to the grandstand side, running Tiny mid track. "Hathaway taking Little Jubilee to mid track. And he catches another gear! Little Jubilee is stretching, covering the ground aimlessly! He passes Devil's Kiss! They're at the sixteenth pole and Little Jubilee has passed Ace's Gambit! He's pulling away! One length! Two lengths! It's Little Jubilee in the Florida Derby by four lengths!"

"You got the win Dimka!" Ive grabbed me in a hug before hugging Alberta. My mouth hung open in disbelief. I grabbed Alberta in a hug next, surprising the old woman. I glanced back to the track, seeing Lissa had clipped Tiny as they made their way towards the winner's circle. Eddie grabbed the lead, dodging Tiny's pawing limbs. Someone was excited. The wreath of yellow, orange, and blue flowers were placed on Tiny's neck. I caught Rose's dirty gaze, the track covering her face not making me think she looked any less breathtaking. I smiled, earning one in return. Everyone posed, lights flashing. And then Rose jumped from Tiny's back, hugging Alberta, shaking Ive and I's hands, and made her way towards the jock's room. I sighed at the reporter's following her.

"Mr. Belikov, how does it feel to have your horse in the top ten right now, securing a spot in the Derby?" I sighed, knowing I would have to answer these questions for a while.

"Great. This colt is looking really good, his performance just now proving as much." I could see Eddie and Alberta walking Tiny back to the barn. I strode in that direction, the reporter following.

"What's the plan from here?" I glanced at the blonde, wishing she would scurry off.

"He'll rest a week and then ship to Churchill to begin prep works. His stablemate, Noble Renegade, will meet him there. Mr. Zeklos and myself are just extremely happy to have two Derby hopefuls this year." Nodding to the reported, I turned down the shedrow, happy to have shaken her. Alberta's smiling face greeted mine. Tiny was being walked in from the wash area. He was stopped in front of his stall, the vet giving him a check over. I turned to Alberta.

"What's the verdict?" She smiled.

"He ran beautifully. The track didn't faze him at all this trip. Not even being trapped at the rail for a second. I was shocked he ran so well in the middle of the track." She shrugged. "If I had any other jockey aboard him, I would have been worried." I nodded, smiling pridefully, not missing the knowing look in her eyes. I looked away just in time to see said jockey approaching us. She wore a simple tank with jeans, but the sight made me suppress a groan. Her eyes glinted as they caught mine.

"So, when are we Northbound?" I smiled.

"Next Friday I'll arrange transportation." I glanced at Alberta. "You'll swing by and pick up Reny on the way." She nodded, walking to get the results from the vet. After a quiet discussion, Eddie turned the colt into his stall, Alberta nodded at me and retreated from the shedrow.

"Well Roza. I think it's time for a celebration." She smiled, wrapping her arms around me briefly. As she did, the same three words that skittered on my tongue dangerously the past few months burned in my mouth. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, we made our way towards the parking lot.


	19. I Loved,& I Loved,& I Lost You

**Hello all! CAUTION: This chapter is ****angsty! Very much so. It contains major character death! So, I caution you. That being said, this chapter starts the unraveling point. We're heading into the Derby and angst happens. Hang with me! It gets better from here. I'm working on Dimitri's POV of this chapter right now, so hopefully it will be out within a week, week and a half. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

He was on the verge. The three big words ready to burst from him, I could tell. But something was holding him back. And damned if I knew what. I knew if I said them first, he would bolt. No doubt. The trip back to Kentucky had been uneventful, the following week spent getting the Derby hopefuls settled and ready.

I could feel a headache settling between my brows, the cool morning mist doing nothing to help. Tiny pranced forward towards the track, following behind Reny. Bertie decided working the stablemates together once more would help them come Derby day. Tiny worked just like the past work, settling behind Reny until reaching the stretch. There he changed leads and caught his next gear, blowing the by his stablemate. I jumped from Tiny's back, only to be met by a grim looking Alberta.

"Dimitri has flown down, says he needs to meet with you urgently." I nodded, thinking he couldn't keep his hands to himself for more than two weeks. But, as I rounded the corner where Bertie had instructed, I was struck motionless.

He leant against the wall, eyes not moving from the ground. Glancing around, I checked that we were alone. I cautiously made my way towards him, stopping mere inches from him. His shoulders were tense, body coiled for attack. He blew a breath out, turning red rimmed eyes towards mine. I reached forward.

"Dimi-" His hand caught my wrist, pushing it away.

"I need a break, Rose." My eyes searched his in confusion. Break from what? Sensing my confusion he clarified.

"I need to get my shit together, Rose. And I'm not willing to have you in the crossfires of it." My brow furrowed.

"Isn't that my decision to make?" His eyes turned stony.

"No." No further explanation. Just 'no'.

"You can't just push me away…" But, judging the look in his eyes, that was exactly what he was doing. Tears welled in my own eyes, stinging. His eyes softened fractionally.

"Rose, I just need time. I- I need to come to terms with things from my past. Rose, before you I was a mess. Still am, if I'm being honest. I just want that behind me for good. So I can focus on now." His eyes searched mine, desperate for acceptance.

"Why?" It was a whisper. A pathetic one. A choked noise came from his throat, causing him to look away.

"I can't be with you, knowing…" He swallowed thickly. "Knowing that I don't deserve you as the man I am, right now. If you'll have me, I will come back. I'll always come back." His chocolate gaze pleaded with my own. I sniffled.

"What don't you deserve, Dimitri?" He looked away.

"To be loved. To attempt to love you back. I don't even know how. I'm fucked up, Rose. I want to straighten that out, be less fucked up. For you."

"Why?" It seemed that was the only word usable to me. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Don't you know?" His own eyes shone brightly with unshed tears. I shook my head. He cocked his own head in desperation, trying to find the words I selfishly needed to hear. To be able to get through this. When he spoke, his voice was ragged and out of sorts.

"Because, I'm falling for you, Rose. Falling hard. And I need to know that there's something worth catching." Tears leaked from my eyes as I reached up, bringing his lips to mine.

The kiss was desperate, slow in a torturous way. Each of us tasting tears. When we pulled away, he cleared his throat and scrubbed his face. With one last glance, he turned on his heel and strode away. I took several deep breaths, watching as his figure disappeared from sight. Ignoring the ache in my chest, I walked back towards Bertie's shedrow. I had several more horses on my roster this morning. Stopping at the bathroom, I splashed water on my face.

As Bertie threw me aboard my next mount, destined for the Oaks, she questioned what Dimitri wanted. My answer was that he was down for business and was curious about Tiny. If she thought I was lying, she knew better than to say anything. Liss caught my gaze, earning a 'not now' glare from me.

"That's bullshit Rose!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, not wanting this discussion right now.

"Liss, I'm just telling you what I heard." I leafed through the newest issue of _Bloodhorse_, attempting to keep my emotions in check.

"You can't just let him walk away!" I looked up in disbelief, my emotions having enough of staying put.

"What would you have me do Lissa? Chase after him? Beg him not to leave me?" I took a deep breath. "He made his choice, Liss. And I'll respect it. Right now, my focus is on the Derby. If we want a chance in hell, my shit has to be together. No?" She nodded. "I have a week and a half. Then another two weeks till Pimlico. And hopefully onto Belmont. So, if you'll excuse me, I have shit to do."

I walked past her into my bedroom. I glanced at my phone, my heart constricting at the sight of my lock screen. He looked so happy that day. Shaking my head, I set the screen as a shot from the Florida Derby.

Days passed monotonously. Wake up, work Tiny, watch some of the new Derby hopefuls, watch some of the races. I walked aimlessly through the shedrow, not having a destination in mind. That was, until I stumbled on a group of people hovering around a stall. I diverted my eyes, realizing the horse wasn't up to par by their hurried tones.

"Rose?" I stopped in my tracks. I would know that voice anywhere. _Not now, I have a week before the Derby. Not now._ I turned my head fractionally. I was met by familiar brown orbs. Familiar because I looked at them in the mirror every morning. _Not now._ The phrase was becoming a mantra.

"I wasn't aware you were back at Churchill, Kiz." The old nickname sounded foreign after all this time. I nodded, unsure of my voice.

"Didn't you hear, Ibrahim? She's riding a horse for Alberta in the Derby this year." My mother's voice was condescending, not that I should have expected anything less. My father's eyes shone brightly.

"That's great news!" I nodded, cut short by my mother.

"Yes, because our daughter shacking up with the horse's billionaire owner has nothing to do with her placement." And just like that, any pride remaining in my father's eyes snuffed out.

"I see… Well, Rose, it was nice seeing you once more." I nodded, not trusting my voice. I turned, striding away from the disappointment of both of my parents. _You should be used to not being enough by now._

"Rose, you need to eat." I shrugged, pushing my food around my plate. I glanced at Liss, who looked at me with concern.

"Sorry Bertie, my appetite just isn't there." She gave me a look that told me to find said appetite, before turning to fall into conversation with Ivan's date for the dinner. The Derby was in a week, meaning Dimitri and Ivan had abandoned New York for Kentucky. The festivities of the week were well underway and it was only Tuesday. Tomorrow would be the post position draw, the thought sending my pulse racing at the thought. This was really happening.

Dimitri's voice boomed from the far end of the overly large table, sending shivers down my spine. Lissa caught my gaze once more, a sad smile pulling at her lips. He seemed fine, happy even. _His horse runs the Derby in less than a week. Of course he's happy_. Mercifully, he hadn't brought a date to accompany him this week, unlike Ivan. But, he also hadn't spoken to me in two weeks. I was brought from my inner ramblings once more by Bertie.

"So Rose, who do you think is the toughest competition on the track?" I contemplated the question for a moment, before turning to the other end of the table. My eyes met Bertie's, then Ivan's, settled on Dimitri's before turning back to Bertie's.

"Well, Devil's Kiss will be the pacesetter, no doubt. But, I believe he'll tire. Ace's Gambit will hang with him, he'll be a bigger threat." I paused, choosing my next words carefully. "The biggest threat, in my opinion, will be Crying Angel." Ivan snorted.

"Why? Because she's a filly?" Dimitri glared at him.

"Absolutely. She's a filly in a field of colts and she's being overlooked. I've watched her work. She's strong. She comes off the pace, laying in the back until mid back stretch. There she starts reaching. She won by six in the Martha Washington on the oak trail in February, then once redirected, came from off the pace to win by four in the Rebel stakes. Against the boys. She returned in the Arkansas Derby, running in the slop, to smash the competition. She was trailing by four lengths mid way back stretch, a total of _twenty_ lengths off the leader. She weaved through traffic, having slop thrown at her, and won by _ten_. Ten lengths. And you want to sit there and say she's not a threat? Tiny will fight her on the stretch. I'll guarantee it."

Ivan's mouth hung wide, obviously not realizing the threat I was talking about, until now. Bertie looked proud. I wondered if she had been keeping a close eye on the filly as well. Dimitri seemed thoughtful. He spoke first.

"So, what's our plan then?" I shrugged, glancing at Bertie who nodded.

"What do we always do? What Tiny finds comfortable. Reny will be in the leading group, I have no doubts about Mason getting him there where he needs to be." Ivan nodded along with Mase, who sat at our table as well. "Tiny will follow him, just like he's been worked. He's comfortable about two to four lengths of the leader. He proved he can run mid track, which may come in handy. Hopefully I can get him into a better striking position at the top of the stretch. If so, he'll stroll to the lead no problem. Crying Angel will be surging forward, running us down from the 3/16 pole. By the 1/16 pole, she'll be closing. So, as long as we have enough of a lead at the appropriate time, we won't be dueling noses."

Bertie nodded, leaving the table to ponder. Sydney, Ivan's date broke the silence. She talked about her hat, of course, earning a thankful look from me. She winked subtly. I liked her. Lissa joined the conversation, retelling stories of our childhood. Of us getting dressed up and primped each year. She even delved into some of our dates from the years before. I rolled my eyes at the story of Adrian and I three years prior. I had to admit, being the date of an owner had it's perks when it came to seating. At the thought, I glanced towards Dimitri. His stare screamed jealousy, causing me to smile slightly. I laughed as Lissa recounted Adrian's awful hangover we had to nurse the day following the Derby. I caught Liss' gaze, smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks.

Mason and I walked side by side towards the entrance of the gala. All of the jockeys were staying in the same hotel, compliments of Churchill. We paused, waiting for a cab. I heard him sigh.

"Belikov huh?" I glanced sharply at him. He snorted. "Rose, it's so fucking obvious. Pardon my french. If you weren't looking at him, he was looking at you. And you both think you're being discreet." I rolled my shoulders.

"It's nothing Mase. It's over. So neither of us were pinning after the other." I slid into the taxi, not bothering to look at Mason's reaction.

As I walked into my room, I was met by a grim faced Liss. She opened her mouth, only to be silenced.

"Stop Liss. I can't handle anymore interrogation. Not tonight." She nodded.

"This isn't about Belikov, Rose." She paused, her eyes watering. I threw her a questioning look as her eyes watered.

"Liss, what's wrong? Is firecrotch okay?" She nodded, sniffling.

"It's your parents, Rose." Her eyes searched mine. "There was a crash on the way from the gala tonight." A sob broke from her throat as tears welled in my own eyes. "They died instantly." I heard a gasp, followed by a choking noise. Later, I would realize the noises were coming from me.

"No." I shook my head, repeating the words over and over.

"I'm so sorry Rose." My movements became more erratic. I slid to the floor, my hand covering my mouth. I had _just_ talked to them.

We made our way to the hospital to clearly identify the bodies. My mother's red hair standing apart from the blankness of sterilization. My father's eyes closed peacefully, where they normally held some witty remark. I flinched, nodding my head before retreating from the room.

Liss stayed to talk to the doctors and officials, something about arrangements. I walked outside, stopping when fresh air assaulted my lungs, causing the sting in my eyes to grow.

Memories swarmed me. Of growing up, running around the 100 acre farm, riding the retirees. I clenched my jaw, refusing to cry anymore. Lissa joined me shortly, explaining something about going over the deed, the funeral arrangements being made after the Derby, etc. I nodded mechanically. When we reached the hotel, I walked through our suite to my bedroom, ignoring the look Christian shot me.

LPOV:

I sniffled, allowing Christian to engulf me in a hug. Rose was worrying me. Her silence was deafening.

"I don't know what to do, Chris." His hold tightened.

"There's nothing we can do, baby. She has to work through some of it on her own. She knows we're here for her." I nodded, pulling back to look at him.

"I'm calling Belikov." He stiffened, opening his mouth to argue. "She needs someone, Chris. Someone deeper than we are. That's him. I know he cares about her. I don't know why he left her, but I know he'll come back. He has to." Chris nodded, still doubtful. I took a calming breath, dialing the number of my boss's boss. He picked up on the third ring.

"Belikov." His voice was tight, irritation clear in his tone. I flinched. Maybe this was a bad idea. I cleared my throat.

"Mr. Belikov, it's Lissa Dragomir. Rose's friend? There's been a-" I paused, unsure how to proceed.

"What? There's been a what? Is Rose okay?" I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me.

"Yes sir, it's her parents." I sniffled. "They're dead. And I don't think Rose is okay. And she won't talk to me. She's been silent since leaving the hospital. She won't come out of her room." He said something in Russian, before sighing.

"What room number?" I smiled at Christian.

"1401."

I smiled sadly after hanging up, glancing at Christian.

"I told you."


	20. Cheap Thrills

***Peeks around corner* So, here's twenty… I don't even know where to start… Real life, like always, is killing me. So updates will be irregular. Hopefully more often. But, working full-time has it's downfalls. However, next chapter is finally the derby. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Run Dimka!" My mother's voice carried after me, urging me to take cover. Flesh hitting flesh rang through the air. I ran through the halls, skidding to a stop at my parent's bedroom. But it wasn't my father beating my mother. It was me, standing over a cowering Roza. I grinned mercilessly at the crumpled figure as she whimpered, begging me to stop.

I bottled upright in bed, gasping. _Holy shit_. I scrubbed my face, realizing it was 2:30 in the morning. I showered, making a decision that my heart attested. I needed to get my past behind me. Simple as that. Rose didn't need my shit, so I would chunk the baggage somewhere. It was just going to take time.

Mikhail drove me to the airport. This was a decision that needed face-to-face confrontation. My stomach churned, chest aching as we left the runway, taking flight. At touchdown, I thought I was physically going to be sick. The racetrack was the same as last November, if not slightly cheerier. Spotting Alberta, I told her I needed Rose. She frowned, nodding her head.

I kept my head tilted groundward. My shoulders refused to soften, already barricading myself from the impending emotions. My body hummed the moment she turned the corner, practically bouncing. My heart constricted, my nightmare flashing through my mind. I turned my stinging eyes towards hers, releasing the breath I had been holding. She reached to grab my hand, causing me to react.

"Dimi-" My name died on her lips as I shoved her hand away.

"I need a break Rose." Her eyes darted between mine, understanding not dawning in their depths. My heart gave another squeeze, causing me to continue. The next words tasting like ash as they left my mouth.

"I need to get my shit together, Rose. And I'm not willing to have you in the crossfires of it." Her brow immediately furrowed.

"Isn't that my decision to make?" My mind flashed once more to the image of her cowering beneath me, eyes wide with terror. My gaze hardened.

"No." I could tell she wanted more of an explanation. Her eyes widened, panic filling them. My heart dropped to the floor.

"You can't just push me away…" I could tell, by the way her eyes began to water, that she knew that was exactly what I was doing. I softened, her pain almost bringing me to my knees.

"Rose, I just need time. I-" Another image of her bruised face. "I need to come to terms with things from my past. Rose, before you I was a mess. Still am, if I'm being honest. I just want that behind me. So I can focus on now." My eyes searched hers, pleading with her to understand.

"Why?" The plea fell from her lips before she could stop it. My breath choked me, trying to allow a sob to erupt. I looked away.

"I can't…." I fought for words. "be with you, knowing…" I swallowed, my tongue feeling like cotton in my mouth. "Knowing that I don't deserve you as the man I am, right now." I struggled to swallow the fear in my voice. She didn't deserve to hear my fucked up nightmares. So, I begged. "If you'll have me, I will come back. I'll always come back." She sniffled, busting the pieces of my heart further. Her eyes turned to me, pleading at me not to do this.

"What don't you deserve, Dimitri?" I looked out of the barn, unable to meet her gaze.

"To be loved. To attempt to love you back." I laughed humorlessly. "I don't even know how." My voice cracked, but I couldn't care. "I'm fucked up, Rose. I want to straighten that out, be less fucked up. For you." My heart raced. Knowing I was on the verge of the words that I needed to say, but I couldn't. Even when she deserved to hear them. Hence the problem. Her voice barely reached my ears the next time she questioned, Why? I couldn't help the disbelief that spread onto my features.

"Don't you know?" I could feel that water in my eyes, clouding my sight. All it would take is a blink and they would streak my face. When she answered with a shake of her head, my heart disintegrated. _You're an ass, Belikov. She doesn't even know how much you care. _I cocked my head in desperation, trying to urge the words she need out. My next words were ragged, my accent making them almost unrecognizable.

"Because, I'm falling for you, Rose. Falling hard. And I need to know that there's something worth catching." Tears rolled down her cheeks as her hand cupped my jaw. She brought my lips down to hers with no resistance from me. As our lips met, my tears fell. The salt from our tears mingled with the desperation in our movements. Finally, I pulled back, clearing my throat. As I gazed down at her, I scrubbed the tears from my face. I memorized her for a second, before turning on my heel and striding through the shedrow to where Mikhail waited in the parking lot.

The effort it took to pretend like my heart wasn't crunching with every step I took was exhausting. I stepped out into the late April sun, slipping my sunglasses over my eyes. Reporters huddled to ask about Tiny. If he was okay considering my impromptu visit. Finally, as I slid into the backseat, Mikhail took off towards home. _No, home is behind you, where you stomped her heart._ I clenched my jaw, refusing to let more tears fall. Dimitri Belikov didn't cry. Not to the public eye, anyway.

Ivan eventually got used to the bitter tone of my voice. Agreeing that my shit needed to get straight, I just didn't have to "take my horniness out on him". I scowled, tipping the bourbon back, as I looked towards the sprawling cityscape of New York. _Belikov returned to his castle of ice._ The nightmares became worse, my only reprieve from them was when I was plastered drunk.

"Dimka." I turned my head to see my mother walking down the hall from her guest bedroom. I sighed. "You should go to her." I shook my head, turning bloodshot eyes on her.

I studied the way her chocolate wisps of hair were beginning to take a silver tint. I opened my arms, surprising her. She said nothing as she tucked herself into my embrace. I settled my head atop hers, taking comfort from my mother for the first time in longer than I could remember.

"I can't." The words cracked from my mouth, trembling in the air surrounding us. My mother pulled back. Her hands resting on either side of my face.

"Oh Dimka. You can." She smiled wistfully. "Whatever is bothering you, she's the answer." My eyes dropped to the floor.

"I had a dream." I kept my eyes trained on the floor as I took another swig from the bottle. "I heard screaming, so I ran down the hall. Towards your bedroom." Her eyes softened, realizing the source of the problem. "I rounded the corner, intent on saving you, like always." Her smile was soft, encouraging me to continue. I swallowed heavily. "But it wasn't papa, it wasn't you." I turned my gaze to her's, watching her reaction. "It was Roza. I was beating her, while she begged and pleaded for me to stop. And I couldn't do anything but watch." My mother's eyes watered, as she wrapped me in a hug, pressing my head to her chest.

"That's not you Dimka. You know that. You love Roza. You wouldn't hurt her." At my mother's words, my body jerked. My head snapped up, meeting her gaze once more.

"How do you know? I can't even admit it to myself, yet you can say it." Her soft chocolate eyes warmed me when they held my own.

"Time, Dimka." With a feather light kiss to my temple and a stroke through my hair, she turned back towards her bedroom. I looked back upon the city, my heart longing for Rose.

Ivan, Sydney, and myself strode through the elaborate hall on our way to the diner. Derby week was underway, the festivities swirling among us. The greats of the thoroughbred world mingled with one another, smiles and drinks being passed around. I spotted our table, Alberta, Rose, and Lissa already seated. My seat was on the opposite end from Rose's causing a sigh of relief to wash over me.

Our food was served quickly, conversation still flowing from both ends of the table. Ivan's shameless flirting with Sydney took much of my end up. I tried my best to tune into Rose's side, only catching snippets. Alberta's voice boomed, however.

"Rose, you need to eat." My head snapped to their end of the table. Rose glanced between Alberta and Lissa.

"Sorry Bertie, my appetite just isn't there." Everyone gave her an unimpressed look before shrugging her behaviour away and focusing on socializing. Everyone but me, that is. My thoughts drifted to the post position draw tomorrow. Maybe it was just nerves? My subconscious snorted. Ive caught my attention.

"Reny is definitely the toughest competition for Tiny." He winked my way, causing a chuckle to leave my chest.

"Doubtful, Ive. Have you even bothered watching the works?" He shrugged. Alberta broke my thoughts.  
"So Rose, who do you think is the toughest competition on the track?" Rose's head shot up. She obviously hadn't been paying attention. She looked deep in thought before answering.

"Well, Devil's Kiss will be the pacesetter, no doubt. But, I believe he'll tire. Ace's Gambit will hang with him, he'll be a bigger threat." She paused, contemplating her next words. "The biggest threat, in my opinion, will be Crying Angel."

Ivan's disbelieving snort was immediate. "Why? Because she's a filly?" I snapped a glare his way before Rose continued. "Absolutely. She's a filly in a field of colts and she's being overlooked. I've watched her work. She's strong. She comes off the pace, laying in the back until mid back stretch. There she starts reaching. She won by six in the Martha Washington on the oak trail in February, then once redirected, came from off the pace to win by four in the Rebel stakes. Against the boys. She returned in the Arkansas Derby, running in the slop, to smash the competition. She was trailing by four lengths mid way back stretch, a total of _twenty_ lengths off the leader. She weaved through traffic, having slop thrown at her, and won by _ten_. Ten lengths. And you want to sit there and say she's not a threat? Tiny will fight her on the stretch. I'll guarantee it." I pondered the information, ignoring Ivan's gaping mouth. She was right, I hadn't bothered paying attention to the filly, but now I would. I spoke first, meeting her eyes.

"So, what's our plan then?" She shrugged.

"What do we always do? What Tiny finds comfortable. Reny will be in the leading group, I have no doubts about Mason getting him there where he needs to be. Tiny will follow him, just like he's been worked. He's comfortable about two to four lengths of the leader. He proved he can run mid track, which may come in handy. Hopefully I can get him into a better striking position at the top of the stretch. If so, he'll stroll to the lead no problem. Crying Angel will be surging forward, running us down from the 3/16 pole. By the 1/16 pole, she'll be closing. So, as long as we have enough of a lead at the appropriate time, we won't be dueling noses." Alberta nodded, approving her jockey's tactic. Everyone pondered until Sydney broke the silence talking about hats. I rolled my eyes, she obviously sensed Rose's discomfort over being right.

I slid the shirt from my shoulders, allowing it to crumple in a heap on the floor. My pants followed and I strode into the steaming shower. Tonight sucked. _Your fault_. I stretched, loosening the muscles. I had just rinsed the soap from my body when my cell rang. _Who in the hell?_

"Belikov." There was a hesitation. Before a throat cleared.

"Mr. Belikov, it's Lissa Dragomir. Rose's friend? There's been a-" She trailed off, allowing my heart to jump into my throat.

"What? There's been a what? Is Rose okay?"

"Yes sir, it's her parents." She sniffled loudly. "They're dead. And I don't think Rose is okay. And she won't talk to me. She's been silent since leaving the hospital. She won't come out of her room."

_Son of a fucking bitch._

"What room number?" Her response was immediate.

"1401."  
I didn't bother hanging up, she would. I threw a t shirt on hastily, dragging jeans up my thighs. I slipped my nikes on and made a quick call to Mikhail. Like always, he was waiting patiently at the doors. He punched it as soon as my door was closed. The ride was silent. I threw the door open as soon as we got to the entrance of their hotel. The ride up was excruciating, 14 floors to wait. Lissa had the door open after the first rasp.

I tried not to dwell on the fact that her eyes were red a puffy. She pointed to Rose's room, only earning a nod from me. I strode carefully through the hall, making no noise. I tried listening for the sound of a break down. There was none. I gently opened her door, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness.

She sat in nothing but her underwear against the headboard. She was huddled in on herself. She was broken. _Part of that is because of you._ "Oh Roza." I walked to the closest side of the bed, toeing my shoes off. All the while I kept my eyes on hers as she watched me carefully. Like I would disappear. I sat, not saying a word. Her chin started to tremble, her eyes filling.

"I talked to them this morning." And she broke. I moved quickly, pulling her to heart clenched. This whole time, she had been so strong. Everything my fucked up self threw at her, she took like a champ. She had traveled thousands of miles, been physically broken, emotionally broken by me, and now this. On the week of the derby.

"It's ok Roza, let it out. I'm not going anywhere." I knew she couldn't understand russian, but she didn't need to hear anything anyway. She just needed someone.

We sat for what seemed like eternity. She had quietened some time ago, though I knew she wasn't asleep. It was weird how you could be so attuned to someone, you just knew. _You love her_. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. She sighed.

"I'm fine." As soon as the words left her lips, I snorted.

"No, you're not." She sighed, her breath shaking.

"If I admit it, it won't help. It won't change the fact that my parents are gone. That the derby is in four days. That I'm the owner of a multi million dollar race horse facility and have no clue what to do with it." She took a deep breath. "If I admit, that I'm broken. That I don't know how to go on, I'll start crying and I don't know if I'll ever stop." Her chocolate orbs met mine. "So, I said I'm fine."

I stared for moments before nodding. I could understand and respect that. I leant against the headboard, holding her, not saying a word. My mind wandered as her breathing evened. She owned Mazur Stables. I kissed the crown of her head, vowing to make everything okay.

I strode into the banquet hall, smiling as I saw my crew. I glanced to the projection in the front, number 1-20. I smiled. Today was the day it became real. Rose and Lissa whispered together, Alberta on Rose's other side. I nodded their way, sitting next to Ivan. The draw was more boring than to be expected. It simply consisted of one guy pulling a sheet of paper with a horses name on it, and the other rattling numbers out of a bottle.

"Seventeen."  
"Number seventeen is Little Jubilee. I'll remind you folks, no horse has won the Derby from seventeen." I rolled my eyes, huffing. Well that was going to change.

"Rose, wait!" She paused on her way down the stairs.

"I don't need your pity vote, Dimitri." My mouth slammed shut, confusion raining over me. "You needed space, don't let my pity party interrupt your 'space'." I sighed. You should have know Belikov.

"Rose, I'm not here out of pity. I want to know you're okay. I was coming back anyway." She nodded, spinning on her heel.

"Well, we've got a race to run. Talk to me later." Disbelief washed over me, before I chuckled. Oh Roza.


	21. Don't Wanna Live Forever

**Okay, after much time away (I apologize), I managed an update. Inspiration has been sparse and time has been almost impossible to find, however, I'm not giving up on this story. It will be finished, no matter what. So, I hope everyone has hung in there with me. Without further a do…**

* * *

Oaks day passed in it's normal fashion. The parade, the hoards of people, the overly busy trackside. Liss and I dressed fancy, I didn't have a mount, therefore my day was free. Tiny took a jog on the main track early in the morning. My mind flashed to Dimitri and his attempt to talk to me after the post position draw yesterday. My heart had longed for him, but my mind reminded me that I needed to focus. We had drawn seventeen, the position no horse had won from.

The sky was overcast, giving me some hesitation as to what the weather would be like tomorrow. I hefted a sigh, trying to set my mind in any direction besides the race tomorrow. That, and the fact that I was the only Mazur left.

The shedrow was quiet as I walked carefully in my heels down the dirt hall. The weather had turned misty, making rain a very likely possibility overnight. I whistled low, a head popping over the door just as I arrived in front of it. Tiny bobbed his head in excitement. He knew he was going to have a fun day tomorrow. I cuddled him thoroughly, handing him his peppermints just as he expected.

I rode back to our room in silence, mind wandering slightly. Dimitri had stayed all night Tuesday night. But I hadn't seen nor heard from him since I shut him down after the drawing on Wednesday. To say I wasn't disappointed would be a lie. But I had also told him to talk to me after the race. I blew out of my nose, calming my nerves. Both about the race and my impending talk with Dimitri.

"The sun shines bright on my old Kentucky home…" The song rang through park, everyone singing along. Dimitri had just hoisted me onto Tiny's back and we were being led under the tunnel. Tiny started his dance, lurching me forward as normal. I smiled. That meant he was feeling like himself today. That we had a chance at this. We proceeded onto the track, mud immediately smacked under Tiny's feet. The rain had poured overnight and no amount of working it today between races seemed to help.

The post parade took seemingly forever. The buzzing in my stomach became smaller as the starting gates advanced in my view. Tiny was walked in circles, to keep his mind off things, as the others were loaded. Finally, it was our turn. Tiny walked in the gate like a champ, not flinching a bit as they slammed the gates behind him. The entire crowd's breath was held as number twenty was loaded. The announcer made the call. And the bell rang.

If you were to ask me later, the race lasted a total of thirty seconds. We started by getting rattled around on the first run down the stretch. Tiny settled five off the lead, three wide. I can tell you the colors of the three jocks in my view. Black and red, yellow and blue, pink and white. The one directly in front of me had twelve stripes on each arm. I used three pairs of goggles.

His stride was even. Stretch, blow. Land, stretch, launch. When we rounded the back turn, he started pulling through the bit, picking up speed. It felt like you were shovelling coal into the furnace of a barrelling freight train. Steam seemed to billow behind us. Rounding onto the stretch, Tiny lurched in front of the leader, leaving no cares behind. By the 3/16ths I glanced back, seeing the filly break through the crowd, trying to run us down. I finally flicked my whip, letting Tiny see it was getting serious. His stride lengthened, and chaos ensued.

"Little Jubilee takes the 143rd Run for the Roses"

I couldn't catch my breath as I gently slowed Tiny to a gallop. He could tell, he knew he had done something impressive, even for him. My face was split with a smile. Liss met us on the backside, clipping Tiny's lead. Her face said it all, and I knew mine mirrored hers. High fives ensued, the crowd getting louder the closer to the grandstand we got. Liss handed me to Eddie, another high five. He led us towards the winner's circle, that's when it hit me.

"Holy shit." Eddie glanced upwards, smiling.

"Why so teary eyed Rosie?" He winked, causing me to smile through my tears.

I glanced back upwards, swiping my eyes. Once cleared, they locked with chocolate orbs. Happiness danced in them. His smile shone through the overcast sky. The pride poured from his eyes, erupting butterflies in my stomach. My focus was broken when the roses landed in my lap. Tiny bobbed his head, clearly proud of himself. We were assembled, pictures were taken, and I gracefully hopped from Tiny's back. Eddie led him towards the stables, the crowd erupting. I smiled before turning towards the jocks room. Reporters swarmed each of Tiny's connections, I was no different.

"Will you win the Triple Crown?"

"Did he feel solid?"

Are you worried about the close proximity of the races?"  
"The Belmont has been the graveyard of prospects, can Little Jubilee concur it?"

"Will he be the next Pharoah?"

I answered each question willingly enough, refrained from rolling my eyes, and made my way inside the lockers. A shower was much needed after the mud bath we had received. My mind reeled. No way.

The morning was brisk as I trudged down to the stallion barn. The boys were all worked up, breeding season had already seen it's peak of the year. Mazur Farms tinged with life, the mares grazed in their large pastures. Yearlings played and kicked their heels up amongst one another. So why did I feel like something was missing? _Because, a certain horse and his owner weren't there._ Yet, anyway. Dimitri had brought me aside and told me his plans for Tiny. He would race through the Triple Crown, and then take his place among the studs here at the farm. He trusted no one else with furthering the care of his beloved three year old. Tiny was being jogged across the track in Pimlico regularly. The race was in a week, so my journey North was pending. Now that I own and am responsible for a breeding and training facility, prioritizing was a job.

My mind flashed to the night we won the derby:

_The after party was seemingly endless, lasting forever. Finally, after making my appearances, talking to enough people, getting pats on the back, and congratulations, I made my way to the hotel I was staying._

_The key card slide effortlessly through the door, revealing the darkened suite. I closed the door behind me. I kicked my heels off, moving to the bedroom._

_I froze upon finding him in the chair next to the bed. He sat, finely dressed. A sign that he, too, had just left the party. However, his tie hung loosely from either side of his neck, shirt unbuttoned halfway and wrinkled. He was beautiful, in every sense of the word. His head raised, eyes meeting mine. The pain and longing there struck me breathless._

"_Rose.." I moved towards him, slowly as if he were an animal that would spook. Perhaps he was. His sad eyes followed my movements, cataloging the way I moved. The apology that slipped from his lips stole my breath._

"_I…" He clenched his eyes. When he reopened them, they gleamed. "I can't live without you." I simply gazed at him, unsure of what to say. _

"_I know, I left with no good reasoning. But I'm ready, ready to move forward and ready to tell you why, if you'll let me." I simply nodded, not trusting my voice. His voice was shaky when he spoke._

"_When I was younger, my father would… beat my mother." I flinched. "I felt so hopeless, like I couldn't help in anyway." My heart cracked, thinking of what his family had been through. "Until one day…" His voice caught. "I stepped in, took the focus from my mother." _

"_To yourself." His eyes snapped to mine, nodding. _

"_I fought back, several times doing damage." He shrugged. "It didn't matter, he came back. Over and over again." _

_I dropped to my knees in front of him, pulling his head into the crook of my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, soothing him as his jaw clenched against my throat. _

"_I thought, that leaving you would help. That it would get me past the nightmares, not having someone that I cared about." His voice shook. "They got worse. And I was coming back. I couldn't handle not having you.. And now.." I stopped him._

_My hands cupped either side of his face, pulling his lips down to mine. I granted him access immediately. My tongue tangled with his, his hands snaking around my waist. By the time we pulled back, our pants filled the still dark bedroom. Dimitri pulled me close, one hand cradling my head to him. He tilted his head against mine._

"_I can't lose you Roza." _


	22. I'm Known For Runnin' My Mouth

**Hello All! So I'm getting back on track. Kind of. Really trying to get these updates out there for you guys, so hang in there with me!**

**Warning: The end of the chapter is a lemon, so if you don't wanna read it, skip it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

Baltimore Maryland was quite the destination. I had never been to Pimlico before, staying mainly to Aqueduct and Belmont. Tiny had seemed like he had taken to the track in the works he had here. Unfortunately, most of those were without his beloved jockey. Rose had to get her affairs in order in Kentucky before she could follow the rest north.

So, Preakness day was no different. The sun shone brightly, the races proceeding without a hitch. Tiny was in great shape this morning. So why was I so nervous? _Because you haven't seen Rose since Churchill._ I sighed. She was busy. _Planning her life after this race campaign._ I gritted my teeth. My choice to send Tiny to her farm was simple. He deserved to live on a farm such as her, plus he liked the feisty brunette. _So do you._

I rolled my shoulders, watching as Ivan approached. We were preparing to walk over to the paddock from the barn. Alberta and Eddie appeared with Tiny, who hopped up and down like a kid in a candy store. I rolled my eyes. The press rushed over.

"Mr. Belikov, Mr. Zeklos, do you think your horse has a shot at the crown?"  
"Where is Hathaway? She's been absent from the horse's works the past few weeks."  
"Has there been a jockey swap?"

Their questions were quickly answered, shooting down their accusations and ignoring the look Ivan shot me. As we took to the track for the walk over, Tiny became a handful. I smiled wickedly. He was ready.

Once we arrived in the paddock, Tiny was saddled and began his walk around the paddock. He drew post four out of seven horses. The field was slim this year. Not surprising. Tiny, the filly, and the juvenile champion headlined the field. A glimpse of color caught my attention as Ive and I stood stoically in the middle of the paddock. The jockeys had arrived.

I shifted restlessly, hoping to catch a glimpse of chocolate hair. I wasn't disappointed. She filed out, fourth in line, as she came to a stop with Alberta. I could see their heads bowed, intense planning no doubt the topic of their conversation.

The call for riders up broke the pair apart. The jocks and trainers filed in order, each being thrown atop their mounts in order. Rose fixed her reins, got her stirrups, and glanced up. Her brown eyes locked with my own. She smiled wickedly, winked, and Tiny was handed to the outrider. I blew a shaky breath out as Ive and I walked to the stands.

We took our bow seats at the same time as the horses took to the track. Maryland, My Maryland was sang, the horses began the post parade. Tiny looked excellent, jumping and throwing his head. He can do this Belikov. He's fine. _She's fine._

They were loaded, the pause heavy, and the bell rang. The field of seven surged. Rose pushed Tiny just enough to get him towards the front and on the outside. They ran the first turn, three wide and two lengths from the leader. My throat was closed, my heart hammering in my chest, all the while the blood rushed in my ears.

Back turn and they're right behind the leader. I can see Rose lengthening her reins, letting him free run a bit. "Come on, come on." Ivan is silent beside me, shifting from foot to foot. They rounded onto the stretch, Tiny head to head with the juvenile champ. I could see the filly making her move. "Come ON Rose." That was the exact moment she made her move. She flicked her whip once, and started pushing. Tiny changed leads effectively, and pulled away.

"Little Jubilee pulls away effortlessly, Crying Angel takes over second. She's desperately trying to play cat and mouse but Little Jubilee takes the Preakness by five lengths!"

The crowd roared, congratulations were thrown my way. Ivan jumped for joy, high fiving me. I watched as Rose let Tiny jog out, reining him in so he could be clipped. Lissa gave Rose a high five as she led her back. I could see a reporter talking to Rose as they trotted to the winner's circle.

The normal routine began: place the flowers, take a picture, Eddie and ALberta take Tiny, Rose goes to the lockers, and Ive and I deal with the press. We spent what seemed to be ages talking to reporters, making our statements, trying not to shove our foot in our mouth. Finally, I broke free.

Once again, the after party was brutal. Tiny had been cleared, Alberta would make a press statement in the morning confirming his well being, his departure schedule, and his continuance on the chase for the next triple crown. The party was in full swing when she made her presence known. Her gown was floor length and maroon. Her hair cascaded down in waves, tumbling elegantly.

I bit back a groan and shifted my pants, trying not to make it obvious. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. Now I know she's doing it on purpose. She made her way around the room, working the crowd. She took everyone's congratulations and well wishes for the third leg of the crown. I make idle chit chat, keeping my eyes trained on her. She turns, revealing that her dress dips to right above her ass. _Fuck_. Her eyes flash up, her cheeks flushed, and make contact with mine. She holds mine before excusing herself.

"Ive, cover me." I shoulder past him, not bothering to hide my intentions. _Fuck_ my pants are tight. I catch her easily, just as she ducks into a shadowed part in the whatever hallway we were in. The fuck if I had paid attention. Thank goodness we were staying in this hotel. She grabbed the lapels of my jacket at the same moment I pushed her against the wall. She gasped, giving my tongue the opportunity to invade her mouth. I swallowed her whimpers, only pulling back when neither of us could breathe.

"I missed you." I chuckled.

"I'd say." She smirked, running her fingers across my chest, seeming to enjoy the rippled of me beneath her. She likes her power.

"Stay with me tonight?" As if she had to ask. I didn't answer, instead moved my hand to cup her breast through her dress, my lips assaulting hers once more.

Xxxxx

My hands slid slowly, peeling her dress from her, letting it pool around her heels. I think we'll keep those. She made quick work of my jacket, shirt and dropped to her knees as she unzipped my pants. I knew what was going to happen, but damn if my knees didn't buckle slightly as she wrapped her mouth around my dick, bobbing gently. Her tongue lapped along the underside as she opened her throat.

"Fuck Roza." She hummed in approval, before finally releasing me. I grabbed her quickly, turning so that her back was against the door. I cupped her ass before picking her up and seating myself all the way inside her. Both of us groaned in pleasure as I stilled, letting her adjust.

"I can't be slow right now." Even to my own ears.

"I swear Dimitri, if you hold back on pretense of being a gentleman. I will bring you to the edge so many times without letting you cum…" As you wish, milady.

I pulled out until I saw the tip, before driving forward. Her moan told me all I needed to know. I started a rhythm that had us both panting, her moans climbing and climbing. I could feel the tingling start at the base of my spine. I slammed against her pubic bone, grinding just the right came hard, legs quivering and screaming my name. _One, Two.._

"Fuck Rose!" My voice was a growl as my dick twitched, emptying everything I had into her. She moaned at the feeling, causing my orgasm to prolong a little longer. We stayed against the door a moment, catching our breath. She started combing through my hair, scraping slightly.

I moaned a helpless plea as the sensation went straight to my dick, who stirred from where he was stilled sheathed in heat. "Roza.." Her eyes met mine with a wicked gleam.

"It has been a while..." She clenched herself around me, causing a low growl to emanate. Tonight is going to be exhausting, I smiled. Wrapping my arms around her, I strode to the kitchen, depositing her on the counter. The jostling on the way had me plenty ready to start up once she was perched on the granite. Her mewls were music to my ears. God, I can't have enough of this woman. I bent, tweaking a nipple between my teeth. She arched against me, letting me go deeper. I groaned, burying my head in her neck and pounding a delicious rhythm against her.

Xxxxxx

I awoke to Rose brushing her fingers across my face. I smiled, blinking up into her eyes.

"Morning gorgeous." She smiled, blushing slightly and she bent to kiss me gently. The hunger from last night gone, only a gentle softness.

"I'm going to Belmont." My eyes dart to hers again, assessing her.

"You can stay with me." My voice came across much more hopeful that I had meant. She nodded shyly.

"If you're sure." I wrapped an arm around her naked waist, pulling her flush against me.

"Always, Roza." I nuzzled behind her ear as she giggled. Thoughts of the future leaving my mind as I enjoyed my time with Roza right now.


	23. No Running From Me

**Yikes, it's been a bit…. *Worried face* regardless, here is chapter 23 that I know so many of you have waited forever for. I will warn that there aren't many chapters left to this story, we're nearing the end now. It's been an awesome journey that I am so glad you all have stuck through with me for. Enjoy and I will try my best to hash the remaining chapters out before I go gray!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

* * *

A week had passed since the Preakness, meaning two weeks remained before Tiny was tested for his final time. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that I only had one race left with him. I stretched gingerly, dislodging Dimitri's protective arm from my waist. That's when it hit.

I bolted from the bed, barely making it to the bathroom in time to empty the contents of my stomach. _What the fuck?_ Dimitri squatted behind me, stroking my back gently.

"What's wrong Roza?" His accent was more pronounced with his concern. I shrugged.

"It was so sudden. I don't know what came over me." Once I was sure I was fine, I brushed my teeth. He wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling in my neck.

Every morning since the initial time, I woke feeling gross or vomiting altogether. Dimitri's concern was growing greater and by the end of the week he pretty much demanded I go to the doctor. He said he would escort me if he needed. To which I rolled my eyes. I'm a grown ass woman, I don't need an escort.

I slowly unlocked the door to Dimitri's penthouse. _Fuck_. That single word was the only I could form since the visit with the good doctor. _Fuck_. He was going to freak out. _Fuck_. He wasn't ready. Hell, I wasn't ready. I was only about five weeks, she had said. I had already set up an appointment with her, leaving her with the word that I would be returning to Kentucky. I would contact her about a referral.

_Fuck._ _Damnnit Rose, go and fuck up everything._ Dimitri is going to lose it. The Belmont was officially a week away. Tell him before? Or wait until after? After. I nodded to myself. Good idea.

Xxxx

It was Tuesday, Tiny and I were logging his last work before the Belmont. Thursday we would draw post positions and the nerves were killing me. Well that and the other condition… He felt strong, flying across the footing with no problem. I had kept tabs on the horses that were included in the field. We would face the filly and several we hadn't seen since the road to the derby. That meant they were fresh and hadn't dealt with a grueling month and a half campaign. Liss clipped Tiny, patting his neck.

"How are you doing Rose?" I shrugged. I had told no one. Not sure how to blurt the news.

"The nerves are unreal, not to mention worrying over the farm now." She nodded.

"Wanna grab drinks with me and Christian?" My eyes widened. I shook my head. Her eyes widened, breath catching.

"You're not?!" Her screech had me wincing.

"What Liss? I just want to focus the rest of the week. I can't fuck this up." She shook her head.

"No, you need to tell me something." She pulled the horses up, handing Tiny to Eddie while Bertie grabbed her horse. With the horses gone, she drug me to an empty corner of the shedrow.

"Does he know?!" I shook my head, eyes trained on the ground. I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. I repeated the mantra over and over, willing myself to take my own advice.

"Shit Rose! And you're running the Belmont?" I nodded.

"I'm five weeks." I shrug, placing my arms around myself. She grabs me in a hold, hugging me tight.

"It'll be alright. We'll be alright." I nod, trusting her.

We pull post 6 for the Belmont. To say my nerves were haywire would be an understatement. Dimitri constantly asked what was wrong, though the pills from the doctor helped slight my nausea a bit. I played it down on nerves about the race. _A baby_. Shit what was going to happen? You'll be fine. It'll be fine. The baby will be fine. You have a house. A farm. You have steady income. You'll be fine. Dimitri will be fine. I glance at the glass of water before gulping it down and returning to bed.

Today was the day. I rolled my shoulders, taking a deep breath and shaking my arms. The rest of the jockeys came by to wish me luck. I smiled, thanking them although it just made me more nervous. We walked one behind the other as any other race, to the paddock. The field of 11 circled anxiously. It made me feel marginally better to see Tiny strutting and prancing. He's ready. I spy Ivan and Dimitri in the box labeled 6 where Tiny just emerged from. They are in deep conversation, no doubt plaguing their own nerves. The call for riders up rigs through the paddock and Bertie throws me atop Tiny.

"Be careful out there Rose. Do your best, but you bring the both of you back safe. That's what matters." The look in her eyes moves me. She glances at Dimitri. "That man doesn't care if this colt wins the crown or jumps through fire in a circus. He just wants you back safe." I smile, sniffling a bit.

We're clipped and led through the tunnel. The track is nice. The conditions fair and fast. We should be fine. _He just wants you back safe_. We start our jog for the post parade, listening to the crowd roar as we pass the stands.

We're one of the last to be loaded at the gates. The silence after the last gate latches is deafening. I take a gulp of air, releasing it. And the buzzer sounds.

The gates fly open and we're immediately jostled to the rail. _Fuck_. This is not where I wanted to be. The filly is on the outside, having broken from gate 10, so the speed is up to her. Tiny barrels along behind the leaders, never getting his clear shot to get out from around the dirt flying. The 2 horse knocks into us briefly after encountering a bump from the outside. Tiny snorts, sensing the back turn. _I know, I know. I'm not where I need to be._

I can see the filly stroked to the front as the turn rounds for home. _Ok boy. This is your party_. I see a brief opportunity as we turn onto the stretch. The filly is out front by 2 as Tiny strikes through the crowd. I flick the crop and feel the lead change. _Finally_. He surges from underneath me, eyes on the filly he's tracking down. It feels like eternity, though I know it's short seconds. Tiny leaps forward, the filly fighting the whole stretch. I turn my head to the left as we approach the finish pole. We're neck and neck. _Come on Tiny. _One more swish of the whip and it's like Tiny realizes he's almost there, that he gets cocktails in Kentucky after this. He stretches with everything in him as we reach the finish.

"Little Jubilee has done it! He has followed in the footsteps of only twelve others in history! The Crying Angel was no match for him today! We have a Triple Crown winner!"

The smile that gripped my face was painful. I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. _Holy Shit_. I finally get him pulled up, and Liss clips is once more. Adrenaline tears trickle down my face as I hug the chestnut colt I sat upon.

"He did it Rose!" Her excitement is palpable as we make our way back to the winners circle. We're interviewed, trying to get a read on our feelings and thoughts on this colt. My only words were simple: remarkable. We're led to the winners circle, the blanket of carnations laid upon my lap. And the pictures commence. The ceremony of the Belmont cup, along with the triple crown cup being presented is next. Then we are released. I search for Dimitri in the crowd. I slide the helmet from my head, not caring that mud is smeared across my face or that my hair's a wreck. I need to find him. Finally, dressed in an Armani suit, looking every bit of billionaire he is, I spot him. I stride towards him, not caring about the looks that are shot my way or the questions and congratulations asked and offered. Just as I reach him, he turns, a knowing smile on his face. He grabs me by the waist, twirling around quickly before setting me on the ground once more. I can feel him breathing me in. He pulls back, only to lean in and kiss me deeply. I can hear applause, cameras and reporters around us but my mind won't focus. Instead it's focused on this man. Pulling back from the kiss, I smile up at him. Reaching onto my tiptoes I kiss his cheek.

"We're going to have a baby." I say quietly, biting my lip as I wait for him to process the information. Shock registers on his face, and then a fleeting moment of horror, before it settles on a look of pure happiness. My breath whooshes from me. I decide in that moment, that my goal in life will be to keep that look of joy in this man's face.

"I love you Roza." He pulls me to him, cradling me in his arms and I swear I hear a sniffle. My smile catches my tears, I had known for sometime, but to have him finally admit it was another thing completely.

"I love you so much Comrade."


End file.
